Afterlife
by Milisante
Summary: One of them is a family man and has a daughter. He’s successful at everything that he does. Guess who? The other is famous like God, but nobody really knows him. And they haven’t seen each other for years, because Fuji is afraid of… himself! TeFu
1. Prologue

**A\n:** For the Heaven's sake, my terrible English, but it can't be helped! Sorry! :D

Hm, I have no idea why I write it, I just do. Well, woman is a mystery! )

My first try to write TeFu, but I just can't help it. And I hope the story is not too boring. Well, I think some things are! Ok, it's up to you to decide. Please, read and review! Tell me if it costs to continue! :D Thank you very much!

**Title:** not yet (for now 'After life').

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T, PG-13.

**Pairing:** TezuFuji, to tell the truth this is my one and only favourite s-a pair! I really feel that they should be together! Look at the cardinal signs! Fuji is Aquarius and Tezuka is Libra! Ask any astrologist – it's the best combination! Even if it's not, I don't care; they should be together this way or that! :D

**Summary: **One of them is a family man and has a daughter. He's successful at everything that he does. Guess who? The other is famous like God, but nobody really knows him. And they haven't seen each other for years, because Fuji is afraid of… himself! TeFu

Oh, yes, I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! I don't want to! I prefer loving it! :D

* * *

**--**

**Prologue. "Buts"**

He was sitting silently in his comfortable armchair, watching as his successful colleagues tried their best not to be fired. The problem was that they believed in themselves too much, but had no proofs for that matter. They were just people, usual and useless.

He was The genius Fuji Syusuke, he could make a world out of nothing! Well, he wasn't a god, but, somehow, he probably could communicate to him personally! That's why he smiled nicely at those who glared at him. After all editor-in-chief was always satisfied with him. Oops, she was satisfied with his work. But, maybe, she wanted a little more…

A prestigious magazine he was working for specialized on everything concerned the celebrities. Actually, it was famous and loved by the readers. But for Fuji it didn't matter, since he just used this boring work for earning money. Well, interviewing some spoiled and conceited people wasn't that interesting for him, that's why he thought about changing his job. After a program on TV he participated in, representing his garden, he was offered to be a host for this show. It was a chance for the career development and for being independent from all the gossiping around other people. He hated it.

And that was the main reason to write articles about Tennis at sport magazines, which gave him his pride back and some good memories.

Anyways, Fuji Syusuke waited for the meeting to end and leave, because he indeed decided to accept the offer.

--

After the last lowed head exited the room, he stood up, bowed to his chief smiling and turned around to go away, but…

"Fuji", her voice was unusually firm. It made him a little bit concerned, but, well, he was never afraid to lose his work. "I'd like to talk to you," she trailed off. "Privately."

"Sure, Yukari-san," he said still not changing his mask.

"I heard you're offered a good job." He expected this phrase to come, so he just smiled wider and nodded. He didn't lie to her, he didn't need to. "I'm glad." Yukari was definitely a strong woman, she never showed any weaknesses, and he admired it a lot. "But before you go, I've got a really _interesting _work for you!" she smiled back as if she knew something he didn't. He doubted it, but… "You like sports, right?"

"I used to play Tennis a lot, I loved it", he coughed correcting himself. "I love it".

"So, indeed the right choice." Yukari smirked playfully, coming closer to him. "Do you know Mia Koto?"

"Actually, I'm not one of her admires, but she's a singer, a well-known one. Lots of people foretell her great future. That's all". Fuji started to feel uncomfortable, while she stood beside him. Her perfume was too expensive and smelled too sweet and intensive.

"There's a rumour that she dates one of Japanese most precious and admired people. Someone who made us proud of our sport." The editor-in-chief touched the collar of Fuji's white shirt absently. "It's not the rumour I suppose. They saw them together on Monday. Mia Koto and _Tezuka Kunimitsu_."

Fuji opened his heavenly blue eyes in alarm. This name always made him alerted, always made him shocked, surprised, confused and _interested_. It's been eight years they haven't seen each other. No talking, no massaging or e-mailing. Nothing. All the connections between them were broken, since the day Fuji lost his self-control once. Even when the old friends form Tennis team from school gathered to celebrate something, he never saw Tezuka again. It's not like he wanted to. He never wanted to meet him again, because he's not a gay. Not!

'_I'm not a gay.' _He repeated inwardly, while trying to concentrate on something. Yukari stared at him indifferently, though she enjoyed the silence that enwrapped them.

"Atobe-san told me that you attended the same Middle High with Tezuka-sama and played together. Is it true?" she continued, interrupting his thoughts.

Fuji hesitated. Everything bad that happened to him was connected to Atobe somehow. He didn't know the reasons the said guy still watched after him, but it never did any good to him.

"Y…yes", he uttered, scolding himself for his trembling voice. Why was Tezuka so important to him then? His only name. Fuji was a married man and… Stop! He was a widow. His wife died six months ago, but he refused to admit his loneliness. He was not lonely, but…

"Well, then you know that he refuses to give interviews! He's so popular that everybody calls him 'Tezuka-sama', but nobody knows a thing about his life. They still have no idea why he left Tennis being a Wimbledon champion at 22." She sighed as if she was curious herself. "He's a wealthy and handsome man. Single, I may indicate. What is he doing now? What are his reasons to leave beloved Tennis? Does he really date Koto-san? I want you to find out!"

"It's hard, I haven't contacted him for a while", Fuji tried to excuse himself and run away from the uncomfortable task. "We're not…"

"What a pity…" Yukari turned away with a fake disappointment on her face. "Atobe-san told that you were friends! I don't believe he's lying to me", her voice sounded so insulting to his ears. "Atobe-san is such a reliable man, and I hoped you're a genius", she walked away from him, shaking her head.

"Why is Atobe's opinion so important to you, anyways?" the blue-eyed man smiled, expecting that his question would change the tables, but…

"Are you afraid of something?" she asked rapidly and rudely. Fuji's eyes widened and its colour became darker. He was a fool. He was only seventeen and he was that unfortunate to meet Atobe, while he was drunk. He didn't quite remember what exactly he told Atobe about him and Tezuka, but…

Too many 'buts' for one day.

He held his breath for a while and then exhaled soundly.

"Give a list of things you are interested in especially". He said coldly and seriously. It was the second time he showed his chief his true self.

"So, you agree?" she questioned, though it seemed to be a statement.

"Yes, I do!" he replied. These words he said once before the altar on the wedding day. And it changed his life.

Now it was the second time to change his life.

--

* * *

So, how do you think? Should I write more? I really have a nice story for them and their after life, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, I need support, please! Review, ne? :D

Sorry, for the mistakes, all mine! I have no beta at the moment –sigh-

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading! I appreciate it a lot!

_Oh, the mood is "Ukigumo" by Shibasaki Kou!_ Please, listen to this song, it's really beautiful, I think. Romantic, maybe!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hey, thanks to all of you for reading the first part! Thanks to all the people, who reviewed! Love you, guys! That was the support I needed! It means a lot to me. –bows-

So, this is the first chapter here! Please, read and review! Tell me what you think, even if you think it's bad. I will gladly accept any kind of opinion! Thank you! :D

Sorry about my poor language and mistakes! –bows-

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! I prefer loving it! :D

Notes:

"direct speech"

'_thoughts'_

"_phone talking"_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

He was listening to a popular song of Mia Koto, while looking at some photos of the singer and the tennis legend, that he was provided with. He had lots of friends everywhere. He was the Fuji Syusuke. The one and only.

And he was afraid to meet Tezuka Kunimitsu. How ironic.

Actually his tries to find Tezuka were fertile. He felt terrible, almost useless. Time changes people. But what exactly did time do to Tezuka? That's a question.

After two days of useless searching, Fuji gave up. Nobody knew how to contact to the tennis player, no phone numbers or address. And his appearance in public was so rare that to catch him was an impossible mission. It seemed like Tezuka destroyed everything that connected him to the world. That was strange, but not for Fuji. There was only one person in the whole world he admired and feared the most. Tezuka. And he knew him.

This thought was spinning in his head again and again. He could never win against him, because he didn't even want. And he feared him, because… why? He was afraid to lose that 'something' they had. And he lost it. Now he was afraid to look at those dark eyes and to hear that deep voice. He was afraid of silence and of words. Everything.

"Otou-san!" loud child's voice rang through his cabinet, pulling him out of his thoughts. Fuji snapped his head and looked at the little brown-haired girl. She was wearing pink dress that matched her new shoes. She was holding a big teddy bear. "Hajime-san bought me a new dress! Do you like it?" she smiled.

Syusuke gazed at her and nodded. It hurt so much to see her. She was the identical copy of her mother.

"Hikaru, your father is busy", rustling voice came from the hall. "Don't interrupt him, please".

"Mizuki", Fuji hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry", she bowed sadly and ran away, trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

Mizuki came into the room and locked the door behind himself. His raven hair was neatly cut, so he couldn't play with his long locks, but his hand couldn't forget the habit. He touched his forehead and cursed in disappointment.

Fuji's eyes softened under his long fringe. His light-brown hair had grown longer and it gave him a chance to cover any emotion his smiling mask couldn't take over.

"She's your daughter, try to pay more attention to her!" Mizuki wrinkled his nose, while coming closer to Fuji's desk.

"Don't teach me", the brunette said indifferently. "Make children for yourself first."

That was harsh and he knew it. But still he couldn't keep in mind that Mizuki was a part of his family. He didn't even know how it happened, but… it was a long story.

"You're as insulting as usual", Mizuki commented, acting patiently. Fuji felt a lump in his throat. Apologizing was not his line when it came to Mizuki, but he was angry at himself for losing his calm. He was angry at his wife, who died, he was angry at Yuuta for choosing a stupid girl who used him, he was angry at Yumiko for being late and… He was angry at Tezuka.

Fuji sighed tiredly. Thinking is not the best thing indeed.

"Oh, Mia Koto and…" Mizuki took one of photos from the desk and looked at it intently. "Tezuka?" he lifted his brow. And then he laughed the way only he could.

"Stop it, what a terrible habit!" Fuji grabbed the picture from his hand.

"According to you, all of my habits are terrible!" black-haired man chuckled. The next moment he started coughing. It seemed that this coughing wouldn't stop. Mizuki bent, holding his stomach with left hand and covering the mouth with his right.

Fuji stared at him as if he was charmed. And instantly his eyes flew open, as a thin spurt of blood ran down the other man's palm.

"Hajime!" he screamed and ran to him.

"Stay where you are!" Mizuki commanded, while trying to take over his breathing. "It's alright, I'm fine."

Fuji gazed at him blankly. There were times he hoped it wasn't happening. But…

"What's your problem?" Mizuki asked, while wiping his mouth. He was back to normal. "Tezuka?"

"How do you know?" the brown-haired man lowed his head and returned to the chair.

"You're obvious, haha!" he laughed again. Definitely this man had no idea when to stop. "Every time you hear his name you pale! Whatever happened between you two, it really influenced on you!"

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled. Whatever happened… He was a successful journalist and a family man, he had to overcome his tezuka weakness.

"He hasn't changed at all," Mizuki continued his monologue. "He's perfect even for me", he smirked. "You've got a good taste."

"Don't you have something more important to do than to waste your precious time on me, Mizuki-chan?" Fuji grinned sweetly, pretending not to hear the last said sentence. He should never be weak and confused next to this guy, that's for sure.

Mizuki sniffed and turned to the door, but before he exited he paused and whispered playfully.

"Oishi-kun might know where your beloved is", a vase with roses in it that stood on the table flew up into the air and reached for the door just in time it was closed.

Fuji cursed. He let his guard down. He let Mizuki be too close to him and find out some of his secrets. The only thought that warmed him at the moment was that this guy would die sooner or later, so they'd be even.

He shook his head at this thought and cursed once again. He didn't wish for death, it was wrong. After all, Mizuki cared for Yuuta and for Hikaru. And for him too.

Fuji confidently took his mobile phone and found Oishi's number.

--

Oishi picked up at the second time, apologizing for being busy with his patients. His voice was tired and he panted as if he had just come from the evening training.

"Nice to hear you, Oishi!" Fiji greeted him in a sing-a-song voice.

"_Me too",_ the man breathed out.

"Oh, do I interrupt something important?" sad intonation.

"_No, no, I'm so glad you called!"_

"Really?" one of Fuji's brows raised.

"_Yes! I mean, well, Inui told me that this year he's going to gather all of us! Even Tezuka and Echizen!"_ It seemed like Oishi smiled. _"You have to come too!"_

"Saa, who knows…" the brown-headed man sang lightly, his voice was still as feminine as ever.

"_FUJI! YOU'RE COMING WITHOUT ANY 'BUTS' AND 'WHO KNOWS'!!"_ the voice on the other side of the line changed into a load shouting. And this shouting belonged to one and only Kikumaru Eiji. _"TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AND MIZUKI WITH YOU, AND DON'T EVEN…" _something fell with a crack, and it felt like lots of elephants ran into the hospital Oishi worked in. Fuji smiled. This guy would never change and grow up, but it was the best he could do for this world.

"_Eiji, stop it, please!"_ Oishi cried, so Fuji had to cover his hurt ear. _"This girl is immobile! You can't drive on wheelchairs! It's not permitted!"_

"_YAY! MIKO LIKES IT, NYAAAA…"_ Eiji's voice started to fade in the noise. This noise reminded laughing. Well, Eiji was always surrounded with laughter and happiness. He worked as a home teacher and couch in school and it suited him well.

"_Eiji…"_

"Oishi, one thing before you disappear in the chaos!" Fuji pleaded hopefully.

"_Sure, I'm sorry! I'll call you later to talk about the details. What is it you wanted?"_ Oishi was always helpful.

"Tezuka. Do you know how to contact him?" he did it. It was a challenge to say this name aloud.

"_Yes, I'll send you his numb…" _the connection broke down.

Fuji looked at his phone and blinked. So, Eiji made storm in the hospital again. No one can stop him, especially when it comes to children. _'Hikaru would like to meet him.' _He thought smiling.

It took Oishi five minutes to send a message in which he printed something that made Fuji wince.

he's not cold-hearted_._

_Two hours later…_

It was almost midnight. Dark skies looked down at the Earth as if trying to scare people. It was raining.

Fuji had been sitting in his armchair motionlessly for two hours since he'd got Tezuka's phone number. He was looking blankly at the wall, and Oishi's words were spinning inside his head. Why did he write it? Fuji didn't need these words, nobody needed. And still it hit him. Of course, he knew that Tezuka was actually a kind and caring person, but too responsible and determined. And he never thought that his ex-captain was cold-hearted. He was just… just perfect, and any perfection needed a protection. His stoic unreadable mask was his protection. But Fuji was a genius and he could read through the lines. That's why he cursed himself. He should never read Tezuka, and maybe, they would still be friends.

He shook his head suddenly. Tezuka never said they're not friends. He never said they're friends either, but… It didn't matter for someone like Fuji. And now what was he so afraid of?

Syusuke clenched his fist and dialed the number that was given to him. He decided that after the fifth beep he would disconnect and leave everything for tomorrow. Mornings are wiser than evenings. It was really late, though he didn't care at the moment.

One.

Two.

'_He might be sleeping. He's such a health freak.' _Fuji thought with a smile.

Three.

Four…

"_Hello."_ The voice said on the other side. Fuji gulped. He wasn't ready yet. However the sound of the voice was so pleasurable. Probably, nothing changed. Yes, nothing changed for Fuji Syusuke, he was crazy about that guy and he had no idea why. _"You may speak if you have courage to call me this late."_ Stern voice continued.

"Tezuka…" Fuji breathed out and coughed. He was so stupid for calling; he was more stupid for agreeing to take this interview in the first place. "Sorry."

"_Fuji."_ That was a sentence. He recognized him easily. The brown-haired man sighed in defeat.

"I would never become wealthy," he laughed lightly, trying to take over his self-control.

"_Why is that?"_ Tezuka asked indifferently.

"Saa, they say that if your old friend hasn't recognized you, then you'll be a wealthy man," Fuji chuckled.

"_You're wealthy enough, but If you want I can pretend I don't know who you are."_ That was somehow strange to hear from ever so stoic person, but it made Fuji excited. It made him smile wider and feel how much he missed his captain.

"Just joking, don't be serious Tezuka," he said playfully.

"_I'm not."_

"What do you mean?" this conversation grew long and somehow meaningless.

"_I'm not serious, Fuji."_ a sigh was heard from the other side, and then something fell, but didn't break. _"Who would be serious at this hour, _especially talking to you?_"_

"I'm hurt!" Fuji pouted, though it was a fake. He couldn't blame Tezuka. And he was so happy that they were on speaking terms, as if nothing had happened between them. "I'm sorry for being late, but I… Tezuka, can we meet?" That was such a rapid question, but if you're dealing with Tezuka you had to be straight.

There was a pause, and Fuji held his breath for a while, and then.

"_Tomorrow at five, you know where."_ The reply followed by the silence.

"Thank you." Syusuke smiled sadly. He knew the place… how ironic. The park with Japanese style garden inside that Tezuka admired a lot. He showed it to Fuji after they had won the Nationals. They didn't want to part that night, because the excitement they felt was too high. And they were best friends that night.

"_Good night."_ The other line died quickly.

"Yes, good night to you…" Fuji said into the emptiness.

--

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading! Please, leave a review! I'd be glad! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Hoi hoi! ) Thanks a lot for all of your reviews and alerts! I'm really happy! )))

There's the next chapter! So, please, read and review! I hope it will be interesting! And I'll try to update often, so this story, hopefully, wouldn't take too long! Thank you!

And I'm sorry for any mistakes! –bows-

I **do not **own Prince of Tennis! I'm sure you know it )))

* * *

--

**Chapter 2.**

He felt anxious all day long. He couldn't sleep, eat and even drink. His attempts to calm himself down were useless.

Fuji Syusuke was going to meet Tezuka Kunimitsu and he was losing his sanity. Mizuki watched him with a smirk, while preparing Hikaru for a walk tour with Yuuta and his new girlfriend.

Speaking of a devil, both Mizuki and Fuji were against Yuuta's choice, but they didn't want to argue and eventually lose brother and friend, so they just watched from afar. It was a hard task for both of them as well.

Little Hikaru was just happy to go for a walk with her favourite Hajime-san. Fuji had no clue why his daughter loved that guy so much, but he humbled with the thought somehow.

Yumiko didn't come in the end, but she called and said to her brother that her job needed her too much. He just chuckled and asked her to be careful with such a 'possessive' work. He wasn't angry anymore. He was in panic.

"Otou-san, won't you come with us?" Hikaru came to him, when she was finally dressed up.

"Umm, I'm a little bit busy, honey, but I'm sure Miz…" he coughed under the intensive gaze of black-haired man. "Hajime-san will entertain you!" he hugged his daughter affectionately, while smiling maliciously at Mizuki.

Hikaru sighed as if she was much older than six and nodded. Her eyes lit up as she saw Mizuki winking at her. It meant a lot. Probably, he would buy her something delicious. He did actually care about the girl and he acted like a sweet grandmother. Anything for his pretty Hikaru-chan!

Fuji didn't even know if he liked it or not. But he appreciated Mizuki's adoration anyway. The man had the inherited disease, and doctors didn't give him much time. The most terrible thing was he couldn't have a family. Well, he could, but his children would be ill as well, probably, in more complicated form. When Mizuki found it out, he was so depressed that he almost stopped his data-collecting and calculating, but Yuuta insisted that he should go on no matter what. Yuuta was a helping hand he needed.

They grew older and Syusuke also became a reliable ally for Mizuki, though they still behaved like in The Middle School. Hajime was a part of the family, they got used to each other, and Fuji's wife decided that they should live together. After all, the house they bought was too big for three. That's how they came to be under the same roof.

"Take care, Hikaru-chan!" Fuji smiled at his daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I will!" she promised seriously.

Soon after they disappeared behind the exit door. It was a good day, wasn't it? It was Fuji's holiday and he intended to meet his old friend. He did.

--

Fuji came to the place early. He had to wait, because Tezuka was always on time, never early or late.

His heart was pumping like he was a schoolgirl. He counted minutes and looked around afraid to miss something.

'_Stupid, I am indeed!' _he sighed, sitting on the bench. The air was warm but fresh after the night rain. There were blooming flowers everywhere and smiling faces. Why did such a person like Tezuka like a place like this? The question always wandered inside Fuji's head.

Everybody tended to think of Fuji as a puzzle or a mystery, but in fact he never understood those people. Tezuka was a mystery to him. He could never explain such a determination and dedication this man possessed. Tezuka was able to destroy himself for the sake of others and he never asked for anything in return. He had a power to rule, to command, to be admired. His aura was unbelievable. It didn't matter if he won or lost, he was an example for everyone, pure perfection.

Fuji could never understand him. And since the age of seventeen he never wanted. Just his existence was enough to live on.

"Fuji", deep voice made him wince. The brown-haired man looked up and froze. His clear blue eyes opened in shock and he shivered uncontrollably.

Tezuka Kunimitsu hasn't changed a bit. He was just a little taller and his hair became darker. His usual glasses were in place, covering his calm steel-gray eyes. His face was untouched by time, but somehow it looked stricter.

He was wearing something casual, Fuji didn't pay any attention, since he was charmed by the scene itself.

In his dreams, when he was younger, Tezuka would always come to his rescue, shining like a distant star. In his dreams, they were always together, sharing thoughts and hopes. In his dream… By the way, when did it start? Probably, after the day their life ended. After the day they all had to go their separate ways. Fuji could never imagine that Tezuka was so important to him. Why? Was this guy a magician or something? Nobody had an answer.

"You'd better say something or I'll have to take you to the hospital", the brunette's thoughts were interrupted by this instant comment.

Fuji blinked and stood up rapidly.

"Oh, sorry," he laughed lightly, trying to cover his sudden feelings. He'd better never meet him again. "I was in…" he stopped himself and looked up seriously, eyes fully expanded. "In daze".

That was so brave in his point of view. Actually, he could never overcome what he did to Tezuka. He was so afraid of himself that he still wasn't able to forgive himself.

"Ah." Tezuka breathed out without hesitation. Something was definitely wrong with him, but for Fuji every sound was like a melody.

"I'm sorry for asking for such a selfish meeting, I know you're quite busy, but…" Fuji smiled. Should he say about the interview? Or is it better to tell about the longing he always felt? No, absolutely not. "I…" he lowed his head. So he had nothing to say. Maybe, it was just the second time in his life. How ironic.

"Atobe is such a troublesome guy, don't you think?" Tezuka said out of blue, fixing his gaze on Fuji's brown locks. "You haven't changed."

"What?" he lifted up his face to meet these steel-grey eyes that could become so warming hazel if its owner wanted so. "Atobe? Why are you talking about him all of a sudden?"

"Well, I'm sick of him, I wonder if he was the one to kick you to see me". Tezuka said indifferently.

"What?!" this time Fuji felt really bad. Truth be told, Atobe stood behind his interview issue and now. "Are you close to Atobe in any way?"

The air appeared to be thick, all the freshness had gone. Fuji's eyes were glittering with unreadable emotions. There was something wrong, he knew it. Well, he felt it with his fifth sense.

"I have to be." Tezuka stated, turning his head away. The wind was caressing his hair aimlessly. He looked so extremely handsome that Fuji held his breath forgetting about the entire world around.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was an idol in Japan. Strong, cool, collected and determined. He had a perfect sense of justice and beauty. He was loved all over the country, though he never was talking too much. He was an ideal. Truthfully speaking, Echizen was even more successful than Tezuka, because he was already a Wimbledon and US open champion twice. But it never mattered.

"How come…" Fuji inclined his head, while staring straight at Tezuka's orbs.

"You don't want to know. You may say, he's my friend. Too concerned one."

"Should he be?" Fuji felt a strange urge to know more, and his body started to move on its own, like that time. Whiteness dusted his eyes. He was smiling widely, almost madly, decreasing the distance between Tezuka's speaking lips and himself. Was he really insane? He had no answer and he didn't even ask himself. He was in… haze.

"Don't think so." Tezuka put his hand on brunette's shoulder, in useless attempt to stop his moving. His eyebrow rose at the view. A pair of madly shining azure eyes was approaching him, perfect lips carved into a grin of pleasure. He experienced this kind of thing once. But he was much colder at the moment. So he wouldn't act the way he did last time.

--

'_I need him, I so need him! All by myself! He's mine, only mine!'_ Fuji's mind screamed in pain. Who would predict that that joke was not a joke at all? What an ill-natured game they played. He was an adult, he had a family, his precious daughter and still… he was mad about Tezuka Kunimitsu since that day.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's shoulders with both of his hands in desperate tries to be closer. His long thin fingers dug into blue shirt and then he lifted his body, so that his lips could touch the other's. He was so overwhelmed with the sensation of closeness and the taller man's scent that he almost fainted, but it was not enough. Not yet. It never will.

Fuji pressed his warm lips to Tezuka's cool ones. It was so refreshing. He actually hadn't wished for more in his dreams, but when he had that much he prayed for more. It's always the same. Every time you get something, you need more. Isn't it the human nature?

Tezuka was just standing there, not moving, not blinking, not breathing. He would let Fuji this little joke if it made him happier. Happiness is such a strange substance, it always disappears without a trace, when you want it the most. He so knew it…

Nobody was around to witness, only the wind and rustling trees, but… Fuji's mobile phone rang with a well-known melody. He recognized it at first note. This song he used only for one person in the world. Mizuki.

'_Go to hell. I won't answer!'_ he yelled mentally. But… _'He's with Hikaru! What if something…'_

The brunette let go of his delusion frustrated and concerned at the same time. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered.

_"Syusuke, come here, RIGHT NOW!" _Mizuki screamed on the other side. Fuji shook his head, trying to regain his composure. Tezuka seemed to be unaffected by his actions.

"What is it? Why are you screaming like crazy?" he tried so hard to make his voice not to tremble.

_"Hikaru, she's in hospital! Come here, she's crying and asking for you!"_ Mizuki was in his hysterical mode.

"No, Hikaru…" Fuji felt his knees bent. What was he thinking? That's the payment for his sin, his forbidden wishes. It was too cruel, too frightening.

Instantly Tezuka took the phone out of his hands and asked where the hospital was located. He was always that fast and rational in critical situations. He was the one to take care of everyone.

Fuji looked up at him with teary eyes. For the heaven's sake, let everything be alright…

--

* * *

_a/n_: hoho, so it's the second chapter! Please, tell me what you think! I really like reviews! :D

Promise, next 2 chapters will show what happened to them, what Fuji did and, probably, some of Tezuka's secrets! ))) I finally made up my mind about the plot lines! xD

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**a/n: **Hey! Update is here! xD

Thanks to all, who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Love you all! ) I seriously appreciate your support! And I'm glad you're interested in this story! Thank you! –bows-

Please, read and review the next chapter! And I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Warning**: this chapter contains only past events! It's completely _past_! Tezuka and Fuji are 17teen in this chapter! Oh, and it has the second part! :D

And, I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! I told you, I prefer loving it! XD

* * *

--

**Chapter 3. ****Part 1. **

He was so pissed off, he didn't want to talk to anybody, to see anybody, to be with anybody. They all just couldn't understand his needs. He was seventeen, he so wanted his dreams come true. Why wouldn't they let him be?

His father was against his choice of profession, his mother wondered if he could get himself a girlfriend, Yuuta was not talking to him at all. The only person that supported him was his older sister Yumiko, who was just too wise not to see the real Fuji Syusuke.

Life indeed was difficult for him, though nobody would ever find it out. He was the genius, he wanted to believe it, but… he was not playing Tennis seriously anymore.

Fuji was fascinated by Tennis, he was in love with it, but something changed. He was not interested anymore, it felt like he finally understood the reason he had played. He wanted to know his limits, because somewhere deep inside his heart he knew that there were no limits for him. But being just the best wasn't that interesting. He couldn't see the goal. Just proving to the world his abilities cost nothing.

Echizen wanted to win, to meet better players and defeat them. It was thrilling as well. But after they won the Nationals and parted, Fuji couldn't find thrill in Tennis. There was something missing. He missed something, someone…

Tezuka? Who would speak aloud about Tezuka? It's been two years they haven't seen each other. He felt that he would kill anyone who would say a wrong word about this Tennis freak. Maybe, that was the key. Their strange connection. His connection to Tezuka.

_It was all Kikumaru's fault, he was too hyperactive, when they gathered to celebrate their graduation from Middle High, and everybody laughed. He made some funny things for everyone's pleasure, but then he said something that changed Fuji's life._

'_Would you be able to kiss buchou?'_

_Fuji laughed, and he kissed Tezuka on the cheek with a smirk and without even asking. That was much more thrilling. Eiji was smart, but he couldn't beat the genius. That event meant nothing. Nothing for everybody, except for Fuji himself. _

_Tezuka seemed so insulted and so frustrated that his warm eyes suddenly became cold and grey. Nobody noticed. Probably Inui, who was still collecting his data. _

_Syusuke said sorry and smiled, pretending not to see anything, but he was shuttered inside. So that's how it was, to disappoint his buchou. And he from all people did it, knowing Tezuka's little secret. _

_The captain told him once, while they were changing in the club room, that he was afraid of anything intimate. Touching, kissing, holding hands, whatever: it was too intimate for him. Actually he needed time to get used to people around, that's why he acted somehow cold and strict. Doctors said it was a psychic illness, he developed since he was quite a lonely child, though loved by his parents. But day by day he was starting to overcome it. Tezuka was a person to overcome his weaknesses. _

_That day he felt terrible, because Tezuka excused himself rapidly after the kiss and walked away alone. Something was broken, but… it was too late. He left the country in three days. The end of the story._

_--_

Fuji sighed, remembering his stupidity. And now he didn't know if Tezuka was angry or not. They never spoke to each other after that celebration. Well, Tezuka had a busy schedule and Fuji started his High school life very intensively.

He looked out of the window, it was snowing. The New Year started a week ago and everybody was in excitement and readiness for the best to come. Syusuke was depressed. Of course, he was. Saeki never called him back after all.

He sighed once again, smiled to himself and left his warm, but lonely house. Wandering around the city alone gave him time to think and calm down. There should be a way, he was sure.

The night streets were shining with different colours, people were still exchanging presents and joy. It was the time for everybody to share the dreams and hopes. The time of miracles.

"Watch out!" a sudden voice said out of nowhere and a pair of strong arms held his shoulders and pulled Fuji back from the road. The traffic lights were red. It was dangerous to think too much.

"Thinking in the streets is a bad habit, Fuji." The same voice scolded in a father-like manner. It was so very well known by Fuji. This person he would recognize in the ocean of others.

Syusuke unconsciously exhaled and leaned closer to the body that was behind. He felt save and simply at place. He was in a dream that he never dreamt of. He closed his tired eyes and smiled happily.

There was silence in his ears, or maybe one of his favourite slow songs that made him so peaceful.

"I'm sorry, my bad." He whispered, trying to reach with his words for the other's heart. He wanted to be embraced by these hands so badly, but…

"Fuji, are you okay?" this guy was too realistic to understand that he should have said nothing.

"Tezuka?!" Fuji snapped out of his fantasy. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? He turned around and gazed at the guy. It's been two years. Seventeen years old Tezuka Kunimitsu looked breathtaking. It was cold and his pale cheeks covered with pink flush. Strangely he was not wearing his usual glasses and that made him even more handsome, than before. He looked the way girls liked. Not to mention Fuji Syusuke liked it too.

"Yes, you let your guard down." Tezuka let go of the smaller boy shoulders. It was frustrating somehow. Fuji slapped himself mentally. What was he thinking again?

"Saa, gomen, gomen, Tezuka, I should be happy, you're here!" he smiled cheerfully. It seemed like one of his favourite songs was playing at the moment indeed.

The taller guy said nothing, but it was his nature. Can't be helped.

"So, what brought you here?" Fuji couldn't think of anything better to ask.

"Vacations."

"Oh, I should have guessed." Fuji shrugged with a fake disappointment. "Thank you for the cards on my birthday and New Year, I'm honored." He bowed playfully.

"You never answered, though you know how."

"Haha, yes, I do know how to write those three or four words you write", it sounded somehow bitter, he didn't intend to say it, but… "Let me guess, you congratulate the whole former Tennis team, don't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" One of Tezuka's brows rose slightly. Fuji started to hate himself immediately.

"Nothing, I'm sorry", the feeling of being disgusting overwhelmed him. "I'm just a pig and do nothing right." His long fringe covered the sadness in his eyes.

"I see." The best of Tezuka. Damn it, he hated the song already as much as himself. "But even pigs should be careful while crossing the road." typical Tezuka again.

"I am a flying one." Fuji smiled, though he wanted to cry inside. He was given a great chance to reunite with his friend, the person he… what? admired, cared for, loved? That was enough. Just because of one stupid kiss on the cheek and the guilt he felt towards the taller boy, he wouldn't fall in love. Would he? Would the tensai Fuji Syusuke be able to admit his love for a man? It was against the rules. It was a sin, wasn't it?

Tezuka was silent, just looking down at him with his dark-grey eyes. Fuji started laughing, he couldn't find the words, he couldn't find the reason to run away and the most awful part, he didn't want to. Staying by the captain's side was enough. For now, just for now.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka uttered in a different tone. Fuji glared at him, with his beautifully blinding orbs. He was weak, he couldn't defeat the person in front of him. He lost once again, it was not fair at all.

"What for?" he chuckled. Such a comedy was boiling in his head.

"That time I should not react the way I did. I know it was a joke. You're a close person to me, but it was a little bit too close." Tezuka sighed apologetically. "I was frightened."

"You know if I hadn't known you for years I would hate you!" Fuji touched his forehead tiredly. Indeed it was not the best time to meet, but… "It was all my guilt from the start, because I knew your secret, the one who knew, and now you're apologizing. You're too perfect!"

"I'm not." The taller guy refused stoically.

"Yeah, sure."

"Stop this nonsense, Fuji. Logically speaking, you're making a conflict out of nothing." Tezuka stated and crossed his arms on his chest. The other's mouth was agape at the sudden outburst. "I need to hurry. That's my phone number, in case you hate post cards."

The next moment a piece of violet paper appeared in Fuji's hand and Tezuka was already gone.

It started snowing. Why was it always snowing when Tezuka left him? Maybe, he was the snow himself, wonderfully perfect, strangely attractive and burningly cold, but he might melt in someone's warm arms. How much Fuji wished it was his arms. Then he would melt Tezuka's heart.

"I do hate post cards…" he whispered into the emptiness, tightly gripping the paper.

_To be continued…_ (for sure!)

* * *

--

_a/n_: Thanks for reading! And If you read it, please, review it! :D Tell me what you think!

The next chapter is also past! It will be posted soon! Promise! )


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**a/n: **Hello! It's me again! I'd better say that I'm going to post chapters every two days! I decided) So, this will be quite fast! I hope it's alright! :D

I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! Your reviews made my day! Thank you!

**Note: **I really feel like I should write it here. I'm sorry for the OOCness of characters! –bows- Well, it's been almost ten years since they graduated from Middle High! :D They changed somehow. Anyways, I'm sorry!

And also, I promise that both Fuji and Tezuka are good guys! I love them both! And I'm trying to write a love story for them that would be passionate and somehow tragic. That's why Fuji is always fighting against his feelings. Heh, I know I can't and I'm not good at romance, but I'm trying my best! xD

Thank you, please, read and review!

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! )))

* * *

_This chapter is also past, continuation of the previous. _

**--**

**Chapter 3****. Part 2. **

Saeki did call that night. How nice of him at least. They intended to go to a famous night club together. Anything to become older - that was Fuji's motto. But the plan was ruined.

Fuji was smiling listening to the explanation that Saeki thought would satisfy him. It was useless. Fuji was playing mute and when he started talking he played deaf. Easy task for him.

After ten minutes Saeki sighed into the phone and asked seriously.

"_What's your problem, Syusuke?"_

"No problems, Darling," was the sweet answer. The voice that could drive crazy even an angel.

Another deep sigh.

"_Gomen,"_ Saeki said finally, preparing to be executed.

"No, I'm sorry, I actually don't want to go anymore," the sound of quite feminine voice faded. "I am a flying pig, don't you think so?"

"No, you're just a stupid teenager, that's all," Saeki stated knowingly. "That's quite normal, but not expected from the tensai I know."

"What if I'm in love?" Fuji breathed out, playing with a lock of honey-brown silky hair.

"Thank goodness, who is she?" the other line burst with applause.

"What if he?"

There was silence. And then…

"I like your jokes! When you made Motoki believe you love men, I laughed a lot, but sometimes it bothers me."

"That's right, I'm joking! Ja."

'Fu…" the line went dead.

--

Was he really in love with Tezuka? Why would he? He didn't want that. He liked playing jokes, though he never did it to those guys who fell for him. It happened. Blame his pretty looks. His soft hair, his long lashes and astonishing blue eyes made him so attractive for both men and women. He never liked it. Since Middle High he had no chance to be free from those who asked him to go out.

First of all, he was not as feminine inside as his appearance. And it meant that he would choose someone by himself. Second, men had no chance. He was never interested in them. Maybe the only man that caused chaos in his head was Tezuka, but he was far away and it was not permitted by Fuji, himself.

That's right, he would overcome his weakness and make a joke out of it. He was able to defeat The Tezuka zone.

Fuji clenched his fist and dialed the given number. He was sincere telling that he wanted to meet Tezuka again, before the other would leave the country. He truthfully tried to enlighten the situation. They were friends after all.

The invitation for some winter tea was accepted gladly. It felt like Tezuka also wanted to meet and understand what was wrong with them. It seemed like one day everything just changed and they both hadn't noticed it.

--

Tezuka came in time, as usual. And his glasses were not in place again. Somehow it made Fuji frustrated. He wanted to take these glasses off by himself. Stop! Again he was dreaming about something in coherent.

They were sitting in the living room, and something was wrong. Fuji was pouring his favourite tea into Tezuka's cup and his arms were trembling. His heart was beating so crazily, when he saw the other guy's hazel eyes. Yes, the colour changed, it was warm. It meant so much! Tezuka trusted him again. He won't let him down, he won't do anything wrong. But…

The conversation with Tezuka was a hard thing even for Fuji. And he so wanted to hear that deep voice, he appeared to be hungry for Tezuka. His thoughts started to mix as his hand accidently crossed the other's. He was at his limits. Hormones, probably.

And then…

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled teasingly. But in fact he was so curious, that he might die. "I mean seriously. We are grownups already."

"…" the guy said nothing, just staring back at the brunette blankly.

"Come on, I'm tired of Eiji's complaints about his girlfriends, but I haven't seen you for ages. Have you found someone in Europe?" Fuji couldn't stop playing. He felt that… thrill.

"No." plain reply followed.

"What a pity! I wanted to have a chat about girls, maybe." Syusuke chuckled.

"You should have chosen another person to chat with." Tezuka stated indifferently. Fuji felt insulted, indeed.

"So you haven't kissed…"

"Fuji," the ex-captain interrupted him sternly. His expression was unreadable. "No, is it that important? I remember telling you that I'm quite uncomfortable with unknown people and intimate actions."

"Are you comfortable with me?" the smile disappeared from Fuji's face. He was shivering inside, struggling to understand himself and he waited for the answer as if his whole world depended on it.

"I know you for a long time," Tezuka coughed embarrassed.

"Is it yes or no?" it was too late to think. His mind was blank. He needed patience.

"Well, yes."

Something cracked inside of Fuji's head. He smiled widely, while his usually hidden eyes opened fully. The light of these azure orbs could burn the universe and it was frightening, but hypnotic as well. He was like an angel stepped down from the skies, though there was something incredibly insane in that gaze.

Tezuka gulped not knowing what to expect. Fuji was a challenge, always.

--

'_You're lips are so close… please, let me. Just one kiss. Your first kiss is mine!'_ there was a chaos in his thoughts, but his body was moving on its own, while Tezuka froze like a rabbit under the gaze of snake.

One…two… their lips met. Innocently, childishly, just a touch of pink flesh.

Fuji was in the state of pure bliss, he wouldn't regret it even if he had to die. He moved closer and gripped the other's hand, while simply sucking on his lower lip. And it was only the beginning of his suddenly new-born wishes.

Tezuka woke up from his daze not long after they parted. Fuji was staring at him lovingly, while licking his lips, enjoying the taste. He shuddered from pleasure digging his nails into the pale skin.

Tezuka's eyes widened in shock. Another joke, was it?

"Where are your glasses?" Fuji asked huskily, his voice sounded seductive.

"Brocken." The taller man breathed out and then hissed in pain looking at his left hand that was tightly held by Fuji's. There were red marks. A little more and it would start bleeding.

"Bad." The brown-haired guy remarked and began to decrease the distance between their lips again. This time Tezuka was fast and tried to move. It was useless. Actually he never thought his tensai was that strong. Where did this fragile body hide so much strength?

He fell on his back helplessly. Damn couches in damn living rooms. He was scared to death. Nobody could imagine how much he was afraid. What the hell Fuji was thinking, playing this joke? It was too close! _He couldn't let him being close! Letting him ruin it all! Letting him ruin the plan! He wouldn't let him!_

The next moment his right hand slapped Fuji across his face. That was refreshing. The blue-eyed boy lost his concentration and gazed at Tezuka strangely. The world stopped spinning for some time, while their eyes were connected.

"That's better, I like it better," Fuji grinned instantly and started acting like the lightning. He captured Tezuka's slightly opened mouth into his own. He wanted to kiss him senseless, till he couldn't breathe anymore. He was severe, almost violent. It was cruel insanity, but he liked it so much.

Tezuka tried to struggle underneath him, but it was also pleasurable. Finally, the taller guy gave up and kissed back. So enjoyable, their movements became synchronic. But it was still not enough, not yet.

Frustration overwhelmed Fuji. Was he going to go father? He had no idea how and if it was right. The sensation was too much to bear. He lost all of his sanity and bit the other's lower lip as if it was his own until his tongue felt the salt taste of blood.

--

Fuji looked into Tezuka's lifeless eyes, bleeding mouth and jumped up in fear. What did he do? He was a wild animal that should be destroyed.

"Kuni… Tez…" he choked, feeling the lump in his throat.

Tezuka calmly lifted himself up from the couch and sighed quietly. He measured his eves and then wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

Fuji fell on the couch helplessly and covered his face with his arms. The last thing he heard was the sound of closed door.

--

He was sick, he was not able to leave his room and his knees bent every time he tried. It lasted for two weeks already, but he refused to call for the doctor as if he was trying to punish himself.

Yumiko tried her best to change her brother's mind, but he was too stubborn. And he was afraid.

He knew somewhere deep that he did the worst thing he could. He betrayed Tezuka's trust. And he discovered a part of himself that was terrible and murderous. He hated himself, but he didn't believe that simple sorry would help. It never did. But…

--

'stupid joke, how's your life there?'

'fine. You're forgiven.'

This was the last massage he got, but it was so accusing in his point of view that he bit his tongue. Then later he deleted Tezuka's number forever. He wouldn't do any harm to him anymore. Never again.

--

* * *

a/n: I hope It's ok and you don't feel disappointed! Please, review and tell me what you think!

Thank you! xD


	6. Chapter 4

**a/n: **It's me! Yes, I promised to update every two days, so… here it is!

Thanks for all of your reviews! –hugs- Love you all! I know the last chapter was sad… I hope this one is better! Please, read and review!

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

--

**Chapter 4****. **

It was quiet in hospital. White walls that smelled with medicine, big clean windows, closed doors. Nothing interesting indeed.

Fuji was leaning to the wall, sitting on small chair. His head was aching, his eyes were itching, all his body felt heavy and tired.

Tezuka was next to him all the time, silently ordering the others what to do. His power never left him, he was the leader after all.

Mizuki was pacing around the hall as a caged lion. He was even more worried than the girl's father, probably. It was hard to tell Fuji's real feelings though.

Suddenly Mizuki stopped in front of brown-haired guy with serious expression on his face.

"You have to talk to Yuuta, Syusuke", he stated out of blue.

"Umm, excuse me, do I know you?" Fuji smiled innocently. Hajime sighed, trying to keep his calm. That was Fuji's favourite joke.

"This girl is really dangerous, what if Hikaru would be hurt in this incident?" he continued fearlessly.

"So, what's your name again?"

Mizuki roared like a wild lion and was ready to leave. Enough adventures for one day.

"Fuji", Tezuka suddenly said, adjusting his glasses. "Stop it, he's trying to help."

"You think so?" the teasing grin never left his lips. And then he looked into the other's eyes and lowed his head as a scolded child. "I'm sorry." He nodded. "I'm just worried about her. I can't lose her."

"You won't." Tezuka said so confidently and proudly that anybody would trust him. Fuji felt an urge to embrace him right here right now, forgetting all the morals and laws. Mizuki smirked, watching the scene.

"I see where this is going," he muttered, so nobody could hear him. To rule Fuji Syusuke they always needed the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu.

--

Half an hour later the hall suddenly filled with people in black suits. They rudely got through the nurses, who screamed at them to leave. The chaos stopped as the main person stepped on the stage.

Atobe Keigo, himself, was running along the rows of his security towards Tezuka. He came closely to the guy and examined him form head to toes. Mizuki chuckled in amusement and Fuji glared at the rich-guy as if he was offended. Indeed Atobe took both of Tezuka's hands into his so privately. That was wrong! Was he jealous? _'Stop it! Men are not jealous towards other men!'_ he sighed inwardly, trying to analyze his actions. _'Oh, they just prefer kissing Tezuka Kunimitsu to death! I'm a pathetic fool!'_

"What the hell are you doing here, Tezuka?" Atobe shouted, forgetting about his dignity at all. "Your bodyguards said you were in hospital! Ore-sama demands an answer!"

"He's a big boy, Atobe, you don't need to watch over his every step," Oshitari's voice leaked from somewhere behind the gray-haired man. "Hi, Tezuka." The cool guy of Hyotei appeared to be seated on the window still.

"Oshitari," Tezuka nodded in greeting.

"If something happens to him, what will you say then?" Atobe lifted his perfect brow. "He's the head of the clan, and stability depends on him. Ore-sama doesn't like wars, they are bad for Ore-sama's business."

"How selfish," Oshitari commented, wiping his glasses with a white handkerchief. "Please, everybody, leave this peaceful place," he applied for the black suit guys. But they didn't change their positions at all. "Atobe." Oshitari's last argument seemed to be important by the way his orbs glittered.

Atobe sighed and snapped his fingers. It was enough for everybody to disappear immediately.

"What happened?" he looked straight at Tezuka.

"Fuji…"

"Oh, Ore-sama had to guess that he made a wrong choice." Atobe interrupted Tezuka's first sentence at the beginning.

"What do you mean?" Fuji snapped as if he was hurt. His glare could kill half of Atobe's bodyguards momentary.

"Nothing, You're such a troublesome guy! Well, the most troublesome is Tezuka himself, probably you're the second," Atobe stated thoughtfully, as if he was really calculating the issue. Mizuki badly tried to hold his laughter, Oshitari sighed and lifted his eyes to the improvised skies.

"Saa, about two hours ago Tezuka said the same about you," Syusuke had a long tongue and he would never give up in a mind game.

"Kunimitsu, what did you say?!" Atobe demanded seriously as if he cared. Well, maybe, he did. Who knows those divas…

"First name basis?" Mizuki lifted his left eyebrow curious. He really enjoyed the look on Syusuke's face. That guy was helpless. He fell so deep for Tezuka that he himself had no idea about it.

In Mizuki's classification this love was called eternal, since it didn't need closeness and meetings. The flame can shine through the years never searching for more. But as soon as the flame meets the wood it will burn it severely. That was Fuji's true nature. He was the flame that burst out in the presence of Tezuka. Even Sawada-san wasn't able to make him feel that way, though she was quite happy with what she had.

"What's wrong with that?" Atobe smirked devilishly. "Can't Ore-sama call my cousin's husband by his given name?"

Fuji's mouth opened slightly. His heart started aching badly, as if a sword was thrust into his chest. He had to be happy that Tezuka was able to overcome his illness, to defeat the weakness he always hid from others. But…

"Kei-chan was being naughty for reminding me whose husband I was," Tezuka said indifferently, but it sounded like a thunder to other's ears.

Oshitari smiled and clapped lightly. He would always prefer Tezuka's side when it came to oral discussions. Strangely, but this quiet guy had a flawless ability to beat his opponents with his words. Perhaps, being a professional historian won some points to him.

Fuji blinked. This side of Tezuka was unknown to him. So he indeed changed a lot.

"Don't call ore-sama that name!" Atobe sniffed and glared at Oshitari. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Hikaru fell from the horse, while riding," Mizuki shrugged calmly, though only half an hour ago he was in pure panic. "She feels fine, just some scratches and bruises. Nothing serious, though she was scared to death, I presume."

"And you were shouting as if she was shot," Fuji furrowed his brows invisibly to others.

"You're a father! You need to worry once in a while!" Mizuki screamed touchy.

"You worry for both of us, Miluki-chan!" Syusuke smiled, but the bitterness he felt was hidden. What was he doing when his daughter fell? Kissing Tezuka! Great! Mizuki had a point, but who would admit it?

"Well, stop right here, Ore-sama doesn't want family scenes," Atobe shook his head. "Ore-sama got it."

"I'm fine, you can leave," Tezuka said out of blue, and everybody looked at him. Fuji smiled, Mizuki chuckled, Atobe and Oshitari exchanged gazes.

Suddenly cold silence enwrapped them. No thoughts were in the air though.

"Anyways, stop dating that Koto-girl, she's not your type," the silver-haired man folded his arms on his chest. "Ore-sama wonders who your type is."

"I'm not."

"Let's go Atobe, or he might find out who his type should be," Oshitari stated lazily and left the window still rapidly. "He's smart enough for never showing his knowledge."

"You too," touché from Tezuka's side. They both nodded in agreement.

Atobe glared at them and turned to leave. He paused for a second, intending to continue the conversation, but changed his mind and moved to the exit. Soon both men disappeared.

Mizuki asked if anyone wanted coffee, but his offer was softly rejected. So he went by himself, humming something.

Fuji closed his eyes and leaned to the wall again. He was exhausted, confused, frustrated, and…

"She'll be fine," Tezuka uttered somehow tenderly.

Fuji sighed. His daughter was examined for too long and he wanted to see her, to embrace her. She was a part of him, the only part of him he would be always proud of.

"She'll wake up soon and doctors will let you see her," the taller man continued.

"Can you read minds, Tezuka?" the blue-eyed man asked playfully, but…

"Fortunately, not," serious reply, as if he was considering the thought as possible. "I can stay with you and with her for a while, if you don't mind."

"What?!" Fuji opened his eyes in shock. What was that just now? Tezuka wasn't angry for being kissed! He was offering something so direct to someone so madly fallen for him.

"I'm sorry," the dark-haired man backed away feeling Fuji's uncertainty.

"No, I mean, yes, I don't mind! Please, stay with me, I mean us! If it doesn't bother you, then…" he turned his face away feeling the heat capturing his cheeks. "But your wife…"

"She's not here, she'll be glad." How strange. _'Huh, would she be glad to know that I might lose control next to you?'_

"Then I'm happy!" Fuji smiled that childish smile only he was able to create. "I'm sure Hikaru would like to know you better, after all you know lots of interesting stories!"

Tezuka nodded, gazing straight at Fuji's azure eyes. He was giving it a try.

'_Why are you always looking at me so sadly? Don't you get it yet? I understand, but… How can I explain this to you when you're so tender inside? It will hurt you. You hurt yourself too much. It see__ms I can't save you. _

_God's joke, am I, Atobe?'_

* * *

--

a/n: So, that's how it is! Hope you like it! :D Please, leave a review! I'll be very very glad!

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Hey, guys! Another update!

Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted the story! There's the next chapter, please, read and review! :D

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

--

**Chapter 5. **

Fuji started hating it. Spending time with Tezuka not _being_ with Tezuka. But he couldn't complain, even if he wanted. To whom anyways?

Mizuki? He was the last person Fuji would entrust his secrets and personal life.

Yuuta didn't swing that way. Wait a minute! Syusuke didn't swing _that way_ as well! Some stupid feelings just wandered in his head. But thinking clearly, he had to admit that just by watching Tezuka he was happy. And, strangely, watching Tezuka and Hikaru together made him the happiest person in the world.

So, again, to whom could he complain? Probably, Yumiko, she was able to understand him, not judging him, but… He didn't really want to trouble her with his not-so-important problems. She was a busy woman and she had two sons, who always were in need of attention.

Atobe? No way! Since the day Tezuka offered his help, Atobe appeared in his house and began to rule it. He bought lots of things, always criticizing Fuji's taste, and ordered some security guys to always look after the house.

Ok, this order was not wrong. Tezuka was a … hm… Fuji would kill himself admitting it, but yes, Tezuka was a celebrity. Lots of people followed him, even fangirls and boys, who called themselves 'students of master Tezuka'. Some of them were dangerous, in his point of view. He started to understand Atobe's concern, though he suspected that the silver-haired 'beauty' (Fuji called him that name to annoy him. It pissed the guy off a lot, but it didn't work!) had some other concerns as well.

Fuji still had to learn more about Tezuka's life, but it was hard. His ex-captain was always hard to get. Whatever he did except for tennis practice and philanthropy, it was hidden from public eyes. But he was rich, extremely, almost as rich as Atobe himself. Maybe, it was his wife's money, but…

Speaking of a devil, Fuji had no chance to know her name even. No talking, no mentioning, no questions are permitted. Atobe only said that she was beautiful and kind. Oshitari smiled and went away.

By the way, Oshitari was always beside Atobe. They were like brothers, though… Fuji had a strange feeling, when the blue-haired man smirked at his now-to-be boss.

That's how it was and he hated it. So much. But…

Tezuka was there, by his side. Everything seemed so bright, so freaking right. Fuji's face was shining with pleasure every single morning when he saw Tezuka making breakfast for Hikaru.

About the schedule. Fuji had no idea how it happened, but after a week after their reunion Tezuka moved into his house. Funny as it can be.

Suddenly, Mizuki befriended the dark-haired man. Well, of course it was one-sided, since Tezuka knew nothing about it, but he was actually kind towards Fuji's main pain in the ass.

But mostly Tezuka was kind to Hikaru. He was so kind, so caring, so attentive and soft, that he looked… cute! Strong and stoic legend of Tennis was cute. Fuji could kill himself right there, when he heard their talking. How much the voice of an idol changed, it was so pleasant and refreshing. He loved it. After Futaba's death there was only one person who made him smile truthfully. His daughter. And now he had Tezuka to smile at.

"What are you looking at?" suddenly Fuji's thoughts were interrupted by Tezuka's soothing voice.

"Hm? Nothing", he lied. He enjoyed the view. Tennis legend was washing dishes in his kitchen. "I just wonder if you hate it."

"What?" Tezuka's left brow lifted slightly, though it was invisible for the other guy.

"Doing all this routine work." Fuji smiled.

"I'm tired of extreme work, I prefer peace." Tezuka shrugged indifferently.

"And love." Remarked his watcher chuckling.

"Atobe won't appreciate your jokes."

"Hm… he's such a possessive man." Fuji played his best. And he was not going to stop. "Ne, I wonder if Oshitari likes the way 'beauty-chan' looks at you. Isn't he jealous?"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka turned his full body to meet Fuji's gaze. God, that was too much! Fuji froze staring at his guest. Why, for the heaven's sake, was he that much awesome? Actually, not his looks were the thing that attracted Fuji the most. There was something much deeper. Something he couldn't explain. Was it love, adoration, craziness? "I do not sleep with Atobe and I have no idea about Oshitari." Tezuka's eyes filled with calm but passionate fire. Was he angry? It can't be! He was never angry at anyone. He was a person tolerable to everyone. No?

"Please, don't say something like that in my house. Hikaru might hear!" Fuji muttered, losing his usual smile. He was disturbed and confused.

"She's with Mizuki, they went for a walk," Tezuka said calmly, wiping his wet hands with a towel.

"I see," Fuji was watching every movement. He could hardly swallow, looking at those perfect hands. Since the day Tezuka started living in his house, he was fighting his urge to touch him, to kiss him, to… he even bought some improper magazines to check if he lost interest in women. Well, everything was fine. He liked women! But if he had to choose he would gladly chose watching Tezuka. Even if he could never touch him and be closer to him. That was enough. He hoped.

"May I embrace you?" Fuji's mouth said suddenly on its own, and his right hand covered it in shock. His blue eyes looked at Tezuka's brown-gray ones with alarm. It's been two weeks already and everything was fine. They were friends, weren't they?

Tezuka frowned. That look made him even more handsome.

"Is it really what you want?" he asked unexpectedly.

Fuji shook his head and then nodded. And then again he shook his head and covered his mouth with his left arm, now hiding his face. He was acting like a child, and probably he could laugh at himself if only it didn't hurt that much.

The brown-haired man sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, preparing to say that it was a joke, that he was sorry about it and that he was never intending to do any harm to his precious lo… friend! Yes, his friend who cared about him and his daughter while he was busy with his new job.

He shut his eyes so tightly, that it hurt. He could see nothing and his senses betrayed him.

Suddenly he felt a strange source of warmth. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and his head fell on someone's chest.

He blinked, but his vision was filled with white. _'Tezuka's shirt…'_ that thought hit him instantly. The taller guy embraced him. He was so close, he was holding him in his arms. It was so miraculous that it was hard to breath, hard to think, hard to care about the consequences. Fuji leaned closer to Tezuka's chest and hugged him back tightly.

He wished it could last forever. If he couldn't get more, than it's enough. His heart sang that old song, he once loved. And his mind screamed to go further. Yes, his mind always demanded something more to release this pain, to understand it, to find the reason, to explain this… love?

But he was not going to listen to it. He didn't want to ruin anything again.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji whispered, lightly kissing the white shirt. The other wouldn't find out, he wouldn't be angry. "Can you forgive me?"

"What are you talking about?" soft voice asked from above and Fuji felt how the muscular chest rose and fell after a long sigh.

"For all that happened. I don't understand myself, I don't know what I want, I don't know why I feel the way I do next to you. I can't explain why I act like a wild animal when it comes to you! Can you forgive me? I can't promise that I'm able to control myself, but… but…"

"Fuji." Tezuka stated. "You're not an animal." Statement again. How could he do it? "Maybe, a pig, but probably, domestic."

Was he joking? Fuji lifted his eyes amused and frightened at the same time. Tezuka remembered. He remembered even those stupid words.

"You…"

"You haven't written the interview yet. I wonder if your chief is satisfied with your work." Tezuka let go of Fuji's body easily, looking straight at the pair of two shocked eyes.

"You don't date Mia Koto anymore". Syusuke replied out of habit.

"I never did. She just asked me for help. I quite like her voice, so I agreed." The taller guy explained himself curtly. He checked the oven for the last time, intending to leave the place.

Fuji grabbed his hand fiercely.

"No, you can't go!" his face was full of confidence. "How do you know? Who told you? Atobe? What's going on? Are they playing with me? Are you?" his voice was emotional, but he wasn't screaming. He was Fuji Suysuke. He was always in control, ok, not always, but…

Tezuka gazed at him strangely, almost accusingly, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Atobe was the one who wanted for us to meet again." The firm answer followed.

"What?!"

"Go and ask him. I told him many times that it was my choice for everybody's sake, but he's still concerned." Tezuka shrugged. "He knows me for years and still believes that he's guilty." He adjusted his glasses that glinted in the sun. "I've never regretted my decisions and I'm satisfied with the results."

Fuji felt a headache coming. It sounded so wrong. What secret did those two hide?

"And don't forget about the meeting with our team. Echizen called me last night and asked If I could take one point from him yet." Tezuka sighed. "And I can give you an interview if you're ready to hear it. I don't mind publishing it, I changed my mind."

Fuji's grip loosened and he let go of the other's hand. He needed time to analyze everything. He needed time to see the real Tezuka Kunimitsu, because he suddenly understood that all these years he was wrong. He knew nothing about his friend. No, he knew nothing about his love.

--

* * *

Thank you for reading! –bows- If you read it, pretty please, review it! Reviews make me much happier! :D

Oh, and I decided to change genre from romance/general to romance/ angst! I think it's more appropriate in the case of the story! xD


	8. Chapter 6

**a/n: **I'm sorry It's a little bit late! xD

Thanks to all, who read and reviewed the story! I love you all! )

Please, read and review the next chapter! :D

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis!

**--**

**Chapter 6****. **

Atobe hated it: to see his cousin in his dreams. That always gave him shivers on his back and his arms were trembling as if he was drunk. He didn't want to remember. If only he could erase his memories.

But Tezuka was always there to remind him and he couldn't change it. He made a mental note not to see that man angry anymore. And the most important part is to never make Tezuka angry! People were foolish believing in his inability to feel. Atobe knew better. The calmer is person, the more frightening is the revenge.

The silver-haired guy sighed and wiped some cold sweat from his forehead. He saw that nightmare again. He usually wondered if Tezuka saw nightmares. He looked so calm and collected. Well, he was the whole Japan's idol.

Atobe shook his head. Why was he thinking about him? God's joke, nothing more. _'That monster, I'm not falling for him.' _He nodded to himself.

"Keigo, are you ok?" Oshitari opened the door to his bedroom. The ray of light got through the chink.

"Ah, it's nothing, bad dream."

"Again?" worried intonation from Oshitari's lips delighted Atobe's ears. He smiled.

"Ore-sama was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with Ore-sama," he smirked and ran his fingers through his silky hair.

"Oh, that's why you screamed." Oshitari stated somehow indifferently, almost talking to himself.

"Baka! Close the door from behind, I'm not interested anymore!"

The blue-haired man chuckled and took off his fake glasses. It was a game they liked to play. Two single men living together were suspicious. Nobody asked if they slept together, nobody cared if they didn't. In fact they never did it, but looking back through the years the perspective didn't look that bad.

Oshitari was single, he preferred being independent, though he admitted that he depended on Atobe.

Atobe was divorced and he never wanted to marry again. His wife cared about nothing, but money. Well, she was wealthy herself, but some people just don't know where to stop.

That's why they played and they came to enjoy their relationships. Big boss Atobe Keigo and his foxy lawyer Oshitari Yuushi. Some people said it was disgusting. They never cared.

After all the ideal Tezuka Kunimitsu was by their side, not to mention he was powerful enough to close any mouth. And his power never depended on money. And sometimes, only sometimes it was frightening.

--

Fuji Syusuke was standing in front of him, smiling. That creepy smile. How could anyone like that person indeed?

"Are you feeling fine, beauty?" Fuji asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you, why?" Atobe was packing something that Tezuka ordered him to pack for Hikaru. He was given that great opportunity if he wanted to come with them to the Seigaku's reunion. Oh, he wanted to see that brat!

"You look pale…" Fuji's slits, that he called eyes, narrowed even more.

"Ore-sama couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Sins are pressuring on you." Fuji nodded to himself still smiling.

Atobe sniffed, but said nothing. Tezuka directly told him not to confront Fuji today. 'Just today?' he asked hopefully. Tezuka coughed and nodded. Well, it was tolerable.

He was almost done, when Fuji 'accidently' dropped the bag with things for Hikaru from his hands and everything was scattered again.

"Hell, what do you want?" Atobe shouted. Fuji could be so annoying, probably because geniuses are annoying.

"Umm… me?" one more word and he could be thrown out of the window. That was written on Atobe's face. "Why did you want Tezuka to meet me?" Fuji's slits instantly changed into two beautiful shining orbs.

"Damn Tezuka and his honesty!" the silver-haired man cursed, while repacking the bag. Fuji was waiting patiently. "What if Ore-sama felt pity for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that night?" Atobe smirked evilly. "You were drunk and you told Ore-sama so many interesting things. Ore-sama bets Kunimitsu would like to know them too."

Fuji's eyes lit up with anger, he rapidly came to Atobe as close as he could, and gazed at him with his murderous glare. "You! One word to him and I can't promise anything!" Fuji hissed.

"Ha, should Ore-sama tell him that you dreamed of kissing his body from head to…" Atobe bit his tongue, when something dangerous glinted in Fuji's eyes. "Ok, Ore-sama knows what secret means, Ore-sama promised that it would die with me, so no worries." he sighed. But his position didn't change.

They were standing there, looking at each other and waiting.

"Syusuke, have you seen my keys?" Mizuki's voice rang through the room. The black-haired man looked at the scene and blinked. The realization slowly sank into his mind. "Oh, let him go already!"

Nothing changed. Fuji was still using his murderous look at Atobe. Mizuki sighed and suddenly started coughing. Long dry coughing.

Fuji gazed at him worryingly and stepped away from Atobe.

"Hajime, should I call for help?" he came to the man.

"I'm fine," Mizuki laughed.

"Pretending! Ok, next time I won't believe you!" Fuji smiled with his frightening smile.

"I don't need it. Stop this nonsense! Tezuka will be angry if we're late!" he said and exited the room, not caring if Fuji would hold a grunge.

"You've never been that violent… Ore-sama's impressed," Atobe commented, while adjusting his shirt.

"Say whatever you want," Fuji smiled, but he cursed himself inside. He shouldn't do it! It was all Tezuka's fault, It was all because of him.

"In fact, Ore-sama wanted you to meet him and Ore-sama did it. Ore-sama was somehow tired and after all he needed relaxation," he sighed. "But you have to talk to him yourself! That's Ore-sama's advice. You should ask him only one question."

"What … question?" Fuji asked hesitantly.

"Why have you never told me?" Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama doesn't know the answer, but Ore-sama is sure if you ask him, he will tell you."

Fuji blinked, not trying to hide his loss of words. He couldn't get the meaning of the question.

Atobe took the bag and left the room grinning. He did the best thing he could, maybe it'd change something.

--

They were going to the Kawamura's sushi by car. By Atobe's car to be exact. Kabaji was driving, though he was not always by Atobe's side anymore. He was a married man and his wife was pregnant. How many things changed, indeed.

Hikaru was happy when she saw the restaurant; she was so excited about the place her father and Kunimitsu-san told her. Well, they didn't intend to let her be there for a long time, that's why Mizuki said he would take her back home and pick up Yuuta by the way.

"It's too early, Fuji," Kawamura scratched his head as he saw the delegation consisting of ten people. Let it be explained. Fuji, Tezuka, Mizuki, Hikaru, Atobe, Oshitari, Kabaji and three other unknown guys.

"Don't worry, Taka-san," Fuji smiled cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder. They were friends and were able to meet quite usually, since Fuji loved to talk to the ex-power player of Seigaku. The calmness and kindness of Kawamura soothed him a lot. "Atobe insisted on bodyguards, but he never said that they needed to be fed. And we'll help you."

"Oh, I see." Kawamura smiled apologetically. He was the one not to change. "Hai, Tezuka, It's been a while."

Tezuka nodded and shook the chief's hand firmly. Kawamura also greeted Atobe and Oshitari and let them in.

"This is my daughter, Hikaru, Oishi told to take her with us." Fuji continued when they were inside of the building.

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru!" Taka smiled happily and took a candy out of his pocket. The girl bowed and said 'thank you'. Fuji lit up with pure bliss, watching his child. His passed away wife would be so proud of her. Though he was not the one who felt extremely happy and proud. If only Inui was there then he would see how the corners of Tezuka's lips formed into something, reminding a smile.

"Good, then tell us what to do, Atobe is so impatient!" Fuji giggled lightly.

"This guy really has something against Ore-sama," Atobe sighed.

"Well, you were the cause of Tezuka's injury in Middle school." Kawamura remarked, while asking his pretty wife to show Hikaru around the restaurant.

Both Atobe and Fuji looked at each other and blinked. Tezuka crossed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes tiredly. There was a pause, and then… two men burst out with laughter, making Taka blush from the embarrassment.

"No way!" they said in unison.

"Oh, ridiculous." Oshitari lifted his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "Tezuka, let's help Kawamura-san, while those two having fun."

"Ah," Tezuka stated and tuning his face to Fuji said seriously. "Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

Fuji nodded to Atobe, avoiding ex-captain's face and they continued laughing, as if the bespectacled man said something funny.

"Huh," Oshitari sighed.

--

During the next hour Oishi came to the usual place of gathering. He apologized for being late (though he came earlier than others), informed everyone that Eiji would be there soon, and that ex acrobatic player had the stomach ache (the most interesting part, of course!) He said that Inui would bring Kaidoh and Echizen with him, while Momoshiro would be delivered by Ann. It wasn't that suspicious. Well, at the beginning.

Oishi acted as if he wasn't surprised to see Tezuka and Atobe, on the contrary he greeted them warmly, and even the silver-haired diva smiled at him.

So, they were always in contact. Fuji noticed to himself. Well, Oishi was always the closest friend of Tezuka, and they were both loyal toward friendship.

"Fuji," the brown-haired man smiled hearing Oishi's voice. "Can we talk later?"

"Oh, something's wrong?"

"Iie, but it's important, it's about Tezuka," the ever concerned fukubuchou of Seigaku breathed out. "You have to know."

--

a/n: That's all for now! Thank you for reading! Please, review it! :D

I wonder what Oishi wants to tell Fuji, don't you? XD


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**a/n: **Let it be posted! xD

Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing and alerting the story! :D

Please, read and review the next chapter. Well, it became too long and I had to make two parts. Sorry ) But, well, I'm going to post the next part very soon!

By the way, it's not far from the end! XD Thanks)))

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! Of course! 

* * *

--

**Chapter 7****. Part 1. **

_Middle high, before __the Nationals…_

That day Oishi found out the loss of Eiji's and Momoshiro's uniform shirts and he was in panic, while both boys were calmly observing the courts. They could play without that piece of clothes. Ahem, they could play in some other shirts, for example. Anyway, Oishi was in panic, Kawamura tried to help him, because he always tried to help everyone. Kaidoh hissed and said that Momoshiro deserved it, playing without a shirt he meant. Inui collected data, looking at his teammates. His eyeglasses glinted dangerously, when Fuji came to him and whispered something into his ear. All the regulars shivered, when they saw those two together.

Echizen coughed and said aloud to enlighten the atmosphere.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, it's rude to whisper while we all here to see!"

"Really?" Fuji smiled at the tennis prodigy. Echizen pulled his cap down, muttering something. "Well, I offered Inui an experiment. Why don't we all play without our shirts! It will give lots of data!" Fuji's smile widened, as he saw the faces of his friends.

"It's not permitted, senpai," Kaidoh commented blushing.

"Saa, that's a shame. Though… playing without shorts would give more data! Ne, Inui?" Fuji was enjoying the view of dropped jaws, while Inui nodded supporting the genius player.

"Che…" Echizen turned away and went to the court.

"What are you doing?" strict low voice asked suddenly. All the regulars gazed at the figure standing at the gates leading to the courts.

"Yada, buchou!" Eiji whispered hiding behind Oishi's back.

"Ne, Tezuka, we were discussing the possibly of playing without shorts and how useful it could be!" Fuji replied dreamily. His lips covered with a grin of pleasure when the captain's brow twitched.

"Fuji!!"

"Senpai!!"

There were screams from different parts of the court. Oishi's forehead covered with cold sweat and he once again decided to talk to Fuji before that guy would make them all suffer from Tezuka's anger. He would explain to him that he was the one who saw that boy angry and he really didn't want anyone else to experience it.

"It was shirts, only shirts, Tezuka!" Oishi corrected Fuji's mistake, laughing nervously. Tezuka's glasses glinted in the sun and Inui smiled, writing something into his note book.

"Twenty laps around the courts, now!" the captain commanded. "Everyone!"

"Everyone?" Eiji asked sadly.

"Thirty!"

"HAI!" all the team members sprinted towards the courts gates and started running at once.

Fuji was still smiling cheerfully, looking at Tezuka.

"Don't you like the idea, buchou?" he teased the other guy, not caring about the order. "Shirtless Tezuka Kunimitsu would gather lots of fans!"

"Fuji," the taller player breathed out warningly.

"Hai, hai, I'm already running!"

--

Later that afternoon the shirts were still not found (they were stolen by fangirls, probably), but nobody remembered about it. Except for Oishi, of course.

Most of the regulars were already gone, since they didn't want to suffer from Fuji's jokes and captain's punishment anymore. But some of team members were late and they were changing in the clubroom.

"My brother told to the family that he's in love with a man"

"Wah, and what did they say, Ikeda?" junior Tennis Team members asked impatiently.

"They're in shock, of course!" Ikeda exclaimed, while the others just nodded.

"Nani, nani?" Kikumaru bounced to the place of chatting. He was waiting for Oishi, since the latter promised to treat him for an ice-cream. Okay, Eiji just convinced him to do it, because, in fact, he ran out of money.

"Don't be too loud, please, Kikumaru-senpai!" Ikeda whispered, trying to calm down his senpai.

Suddenly Fuji came from the shower and everybody looked at him in panic.

"Oh, it's only you, Fujiko-chan!" Eiji exhaled loudly, seeing his friend.

"What's wrong with me?" Fuji smiled, coming to his locker.

"Nothing!" Kikumaru shook his head. "Fuji, we were talking about love between men. What do you think about it?" he asked seriously, because… well, he had a reason, but it was a secret.

"Hm, I have nothing against it," Fuji said, while changing into his school uniform, intending to go home.

"So, you would be able to kiss a man?" Eiji was quite persistent that day.

"Sure, I see nothing difficult in that!" the brown-haired guy nodded to himself.

"And you'll be fine dating a man?"

"Why are you asking, Eiji?" Fuji looked at him unexpectedly with his opened blue eyes. He felt a little bit uneasy about it. Or it was annoying to tell the truth. He sighed. "If I would ever fall in love with a man, then…" he shrugged indifferently. "It can't be helped. Though I highly doubt it! I've never felt that way and girls are much more amusing."

"Is that so?" the acrobatic player mumbled quietly as if he was frustrated.

"Anyway, thinking logically, this relationship would never cause any good results. The family will be defective. Two men can't have children, they are not emotionally bounded." His speech was so serious, that everybody listened to him calmly. He was talking like an adult. During these moments anyone would say he was a genius.

"They can adopt a child!" Kikumaru still didn't give up.

"Sure, but I'd like to experience everything by myself. And I'm not really interested in men," Fuji smiled finally, showing that the conversation was over.

Instantly the door to the clubroom opened and His stoic Excellency entered inside. He calmly observed everyone, before heading to his locker.

"Tezuka, I can wait for you and we'll go together," Fuji said, watching the quiet boy.

"Thank you, but I still need to do some things. Go ahead," his voice sounded not cold, but indifferent.

"Saa, I told you I can wait," Fuji insisted. There was no particular reason why, he was just being stubborn.

"No need, actually, I'm not going home today," Tezuka looked at him seriously.

"Sou ka," the blue-eyed boy shrugged, nothing could change his good mood. The joke he played at practice was still making him laugh inside. "See you, then! Ja!" he waved to everybody and exited the room.

Other team members stopped chatting and left rapidly, excusing themselves. Kikumaru bit his lip, but then smiled and proceeded to change. Sometimes he wondered if Fuji could be called genius…

"He's really dump sometimes…" he whispered to himself.

"Hn?" Tezuka turned his head to look at the redhead. Eiji blinked, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Fuji, he sees nothing."

"What should he see?" captain's brow twitched. He knew how sharp Kikumaru's eyes were. The always easy-going and playful big child of Seigaku was not stupid at all. There were few people who could fool him. Tezuka didn't belong to those few. And he tried to keep his distance.

"That you fell for him!" Eiji winked, he was quite excited about the fact. "It's not obvious! Even Oishi is unaware, but Fuji… always by your side, always following you, supporting you, catching your every breath, he's still blind!" There was no smile on red-head's face. It seemed he was frustrated.

"There's no love between men, Kikumaru." Tezuka stated, averting his eyes and returning to his packing.

"For sure, love is something that's inside our souls. Souls are searching for each other. All the time. But who knows what body was given to your soul mate." Eiji nodded to himself, before exiting the room. He still had to find Oishi somewhere in school.

Tezuka sighed and took off his spectacles, accurately wiping them. He was not a thinker. He was a man of actions and decisions. The decision was already made.

"To experience everything by myself? It might be good."

--

* * *

a/n: So, do you like it? I hope it was somehow fun! Well, I tried my best))) I'm not good at humor! XD

Oishi will talk to Fuji in the next part! Promise, promise! )

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

**a/n:** Hm… new chapter's here! :D Only two more chapters left! 

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! I'm really glad you still support the story! -nods happily-

Please read and review this chapter too! :D

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! Yes, I'm a loser! XD

--

* * *

**Chapter 7. Part 2. **

_Kawamura's sushi, present time…_

The meeting became a pure chaos as soon as Eiji appeared on the scene. First of all, he told to everyone all the details of his unlucky day that was still continuing at the moment. Then he offered his help to Taka-san and almost broke all the cups, while arranging the big table. Thanks to his acrobatic abilities, everything was saved.

When he saw Kawamura's wife, he cried in pure joy that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The younger girl blushed deep red together with her husband. They got married only two months ago, but still had no chance to celebrate the event.

But when Kikumaru saw Hikaru he squealed like a fangirl and said she was the cutest girl ever. And then he complained that Fuji never showed her to him. Well, he had no chance since Eiji lived in Kyoto for some time and they were too busy to contact. Fuji was busy.

Oishi tried to calm him down, but he was not able still.

Momoshiro came with Ann. No, Momoshiro came on Ann, directly speaking, since he broke his right leg and couldn't walk properly.

"Oi, Momo, you should have stayed at home!" Oishi stated concerned, while looking at the purple-eyed guy.

"Yeah, you should thank kami-sama and sit at home!" Eiji supported him, pouting.

"He should thank kami-sama for not breaking two legs at once, falling from the ladder!" Tachibana's younger sister said teasingly.

"Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, I'm fine, I really wanted to come this year!" Momo exclaimed cheerfully.

"He wanted to see Echizen-kun and Tezuka-sama!" Ann laughed, looking at the priceless face of her friend.

"Tezuka-sama?" Fuji asked with a curious glint in his blue eyes.

"Everybody calls him so. I remember Tezuka-sama saved a little boy from fire, since then I started using this name as well!" the girl nodded to herself.

"Sou ka," Fuji smiled, searching for Tezuka in the crowd. The latter was talking to Atobe quietly. They seemed so interested in conversation, that it disturbed him, just a little. "Momo, I told you last time we're not in school anymore, there's no need to call us 'senpai'!"

"Well, I like it that way, Fuji-senpai, it makes me younger!" Momo grinned happily and everybody laughed thinking about oh-so-old 24 years old racing driver.

While discussing Momoshiro's leg, ex-regulars didn't notice how three new persons entered the restaurant. One of them was wearing a big coat, though it was quite hot outside and a black hat that covered almost all his face. The man was quite tall, almost as tall as the person with impenetrable glasses on his face, hiding his eyes. The last man was standing behind those two, holding something in his hands. Possibly, flowers, because Mizuki sneezed suddenly. He was allergic to any kind of flowers.

"Baka, Momoshiro, always making troubles!" unexpected, but well-known voice stated.

"What?! Who is talking there? Hey, Mamushi, are you picking a fight?!" Momo shouted, as if he had never left Middle school. He tried to move closer to the unknown source of sound that was hidden behind the backs of his respective senpais, but Ann nudged him, reminding of his injury.

"If I haven't known you for ages, I'd think you're best friends," stated Inui, coming closer to the regulars.

"INUI!!" Eiji cried happily and jumped on him as if he was a tree. Eiji's habits haven't changed at all.

All the attention was directed at the three newcomers. Kawamura smiled sincerely and came to the ex-data player to shake his hands.

"Inui you finally came! Oh, Is it Echizen?" he winked at the man in hat.

"Che… Kawamura-senpai, I expected such a question form Fuji-senpai!" the tennis star muttered, lifting his head up.

"O-CHIBI!!" Eiji left Inui for the younger friend and hung on him. Then he pushed his black hat, so it fell on the floor, and everybody was able to see a pair of shining golden eyes and a playful smirk.

"Itai, Kikumaru-sanpai!"

"That brat!" Atobe said aloud, making everybody look at him.

"Hm, Echizen, you're such pretty man, no wonder girls are crazy about you," Fuji remarked, titling his chin with his fingers.

"You haven't changed too, Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma smiled cockily. "And I've read some of your articles."

"Oh, thank you, I'm honored," Syusuke bowed lightly, grinning. Echizen was always entertaining. "Tezuka, why don't you greet our star?" he gazed at the man, who was standing right next to him.

"Tezuka – buchou," Echizen said somehow revering. They both nodded calmly, as acknowledging each others persistence. All the regulars smiled looking at the scene and Fuji felt a little nostalgic and a little… jealous, maybe. "Have you thought about an unofficial match?" no hint of teasing, it was serious.

There was a pause, Tezuka was looking at him with dark hollow eyes and a strange mask of helplessness froze on his never smiling face. The room went silent as if waiting for something. Oishi sighed heavily, but it was left unnoticed. Inui started scratching his hand nervously. The dean of Chemistry faculty told him not to write notes, so he was trying to overcome his habit.

Suddenly Atobe coughed, making everyone wince.

"Ore-sama doesn't mind playing with you!" he stated smugly. "Ore-sama's not an official player, but Ore-sama is still able to win against you for sure!"

"Che, Monkey king's also here," Royma said emotionlessly, taking off his coat. It was too hot.

"You little brat!" Atobe smirked, preparing to continue, but Oshitari's hand fell on his shoulder, forcing him to stop there.

"I can't play, Echizen," Tezuka interrupted their little dialogue. "Only if you prefer right-handed players."

Golden eyes filled with disappointment and concern. The whole world knew that Tezuka Kunimitsu left professional Tennis after winning Wimbledon, but nobody knew the reason. Was it his injury or something else?

"I thought so," Inui muttered.

"If I ask, I won't be answered?" Echizen looked at him intently, so as everybody else.

"It's complicated, but I injured my hand more than before and it's not connected to sports." Tezuka told him directly and firmly. His face was expressionless as usual. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mind, don't mind!" said Eiji joyfully. "We're all here to chat and have some fun! Let's leave tennis behind for today! And eat some sushi, ne?"

"YEAH!" Momoshiro supported him, trying to hug Echizen, while Ann was trying to keep him standing. But, unfortunately, they started to fall. Ann grabbed Kikumaru's hand and they both fell on Momoshiro's back.

"NYA!" Eiji still connected to Echizen made him fall as well. And the chaos started, because Fuji liked the view. So in few seconds all the regulars, including Atobe and Oshitari were on the floor. Only Tezuka and Fuji himself were left standing.

"Flowers!" Mizuki sneezed again, before speaking. The bouquet was right in front of his nose.

"Oh, Taka-san, we brought it for your pretty wife," Inui adjusted his glasses, trying to get up. It was useless, because Eiji held him back, laughing.

"Thank you!" cried Kawamura, while helping Ann to lift Momo up. Echizen was busy doing it as well.

"Idiots!" Atobe sniffed.

"Ne, senpai, why are you here anyways? Hyotei is not friendly anymore?" Echizen smirked at the older guy.

"What?! We're friendly!" protested Atobe. "We gather every month in my house!"

"He's not lying, I wonder when we all stop this nonsense."

"Oshitari!" Atobe shouted. He was out of character for once. Let's say they all were.

--

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Fuji asked as soon as he stayed alone with Oishi. Or he thought so. It was dark in the streets. They spent four hours at the restaurant already. Mizuki complained that Hikaru is tired and that Yuuta called him to pick him up from the University. The younger Fuji was specializing on contemporary literature and taking educating path. . How it happened nobody knew, but that how it was.

Oishi was pouring himself some tea, looking around. All his friends were busy listening to each other's stories. He sighed.

"Um… I don't know how to start," Fuji smiled, the same old Oishi. "I just think you need to know…"

"Know what?"

"About Tezuka's wife," that was interesting. So Oishi was going to tell him a secret about secret wife. Finally his goal was so close. "Well, I'm not sure, but…" Oishi looked at brown-haired man and sighed again. It was a bad sign. But Fuji stayed silent, waiting. "She is dead."

Something strange hit Syusuke at the moment. So, that's why she was not here, and wouldn't mind Tezuka living with his family. But it didn't explain why they kept it in secret.

"Actually, she was killed, she was connected to some clans of yakuza… I don't know correctly. Atobe is not aware himself." Oishi continued worryingly staring at Fuji. The man in front of him froze with his eyes opened, his usual smile was gone. Was he frightened? Disappointed? Lost? The green-eyed doctor had no idea. Fuji was unreadable.

"I see.." Syusuke breathed out, feeling Oishi's uncertainty. "He was always very closed, that Tezuka."

"No, it's not that!" Oishi whispered heartily. "It was a tragedy. Just after he won, some murderers were sent to their house, and Sae-san was killed, while Tezuka was injured. His left shoulder was shot."

Fuji's eyes widened. Not because of sports. He understood it.

"And…" Oishi hesitated, as if looking for right words. "She was pregnant."

Syusuke didn't hear his heart beating anymore, just staring into the emptiness. Nothing left on his mind. It was pure as child's. Thinking was too hurtful.

His Tezuka was suffering that much. He wasn't there. They were so far from each other, but still… Both Atobe and Tezuka was informed that Futaba, his wife, died of cancer, they knew everything as if they were watching him all these years. And he was … unaware. Surely, the whole world had no idea Tezuka was married, but it didn't matter to him! He must know!

"We're leaving!" Mizuki's voice rang through the restaurant. Hikaru was waving to everybody, while Eiji was bouncing around her. His childish behavior made her laugh a lot.

"Take care," Tezuka said from the corner, where he was talking to Inui.

Some kind of realization ran through Fuji's body and he started shiver uncontrollably. It was wrong! All wrong!

He rapidly stood up and came to hug Hikaru, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He looked at her as if the world was going to collapse.

The girl smiled happily at her father and after some moments she was gone. It was frightening. To lose her.

"How sweet! You look so nice together with your daughter, Fuji-san," commented Kawamura's wife. Everybody supported her. Both Fuji looked extremely beautiful and happy together.

"Aah," Fuji nodded, returning to his place, while casting a fast look at Tezuka. The other man didn't notice. "I got it," he whispered as soon as he was back by Oishi's side.

"What do you mean?" the latter whispered back.

"Everything." Fuji sighed tiredly, wearing his smiling mask. "He's not living anymore. He doesn't care if he's sacrificing himself for my whims."

Oishi blinked. He was somehow lost. He thought that Fuji had the right to know, since he was always concerned about their ex-captain, but…

"You're dump genius!" cried quietly Eiji from behind Fuji's back, making both men wince in surprise. "Just because you are my friend I was on your side all these years! But that's enough! You're looking terrible! If you really love him, tell him! That's all! Stop this torture!"

"Eiji?" Oishi questioned with widened eyes.

"He never told you, and you never asked! How stupid!" the red-head took a cup with tea from Oishi's hand and turned around to leave. He was angry, he was furious. And he had all the right.

Fuji's blue eyes narrowed into usual slits as if he just learnt something important. Well, he found out that Eiji could be able to surprise him once in a while.

_To be continued…_

_--_

* * *

_a/n: _I hope it was alright, though it might be sad! Please review and tell me what you think! –wink-

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Hoi! :D Well, I'm proud to say that it's almost the end. After this chapter there'll be only epilogue, but I think It's needed!

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed last chapter! And also thanks to those who alerted and faved the story! I love you all! xD

Please read and review the next chapter! Thank you! –bows-

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis!

--

_Memories, past__; _Present time;"direct speech";_'thoughts'!_

_--_

**Chapter 8. **

"_Have you ever been in love?" she asked out of blue, __looking through the silk curtains. Her silver-black hair was tired into a pony-tail and she was wearing his over-sized white shirt. _

_He hesitated. There were times he thought he loved someone. He struggled not to love this person, he told himself it was so wrong. When he finally gave up on fighting against his feelings and admitted his strange attraction and passion for that certain person, it felt much better, but still it was unexplained. Once he learnt more about that person, he was able to leave and try to forget. So had he ever loved anyone?_

_To love a man is not permitted, though his family would never say a word and society is not something he should be bothered with. He was always strong enough to follow his own way, but…_

_Fuji clearly said he was not interested in that type of relationship. Actually Tezuka didn't even know how to develop that kind of relationship, but he once was ready to try. If only… _

_Tezuka sighed. His memories were still alive. Middle High, those Fuji's words that put a cross on his love, his first and one love, he still remembered. Fuji was a very playful youth and he oddly liked to be close to Tezuka, touched him, smiled at him, held his hands and even hugged him sometimes. It was alright, it was nice, but it was so tempting. He had to stop this, or he wouldn't be able to control himself. _

_That year Atobe was very close to him, he phoned him, invited him to parties and for simple tea, he desperately tried to be a friend of Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was really annoying. That's why he told him that he's in love with a man. But it didn't change anything. Atobe stated that it didn't matter for him. And they became close friends somehow. And Atobe was the one who offered to tell Fuji about Tezuka's small illness, so the other guy wouldn't touch him anymore._

_But… Fuji kissed him… and the only thought that was spinning in his head was the joke. Fuji liked teasing him, never knowing that he was loved so deeply. _

"_I think so," Tezuka finally replied, watching her slow movements. Sae, Atobe's older cousin, was his wife now. He agreed to it and never regretted it. She was nice, calm and really understanding. Her black eyes shone with wisdom. And she was incredibly lonely, just like him. _

"_You're lucky," she whispered, turning her head at him. "I do not love anyone. I tried, but people are mess."_

"_You've seen too much sorrow. It's a hard job to be a guarantee of peace between clans." Tezuka said aloud, but mostly to himself. _

"_Shh, it's a secret! Don't want Kei-chan to know he's somehow related to this." She smiled, while covering her mouth playfully. "They were all worried, I'm not married yet. So I agreed to marry you." She nodded to herself. "But I seem to like you!" another warm smile. "Do you like children?"_

_Tezuka looked at her intently. It was an important matter. She was older than him and she dreamed of a nice family. What did he want? Well, he dreamt of a family and he loved children. It was strange but they paid the same to him. Once he overcame his Fuji weakness, he learnt that he never liked any other man that way. So he could have a normal family. 'Experience everything by myself, huh?'_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then let's have a daughter or a san! Doesn't matter!" she exclaimed, clapping her arms as a little girl. Tezuka blinked, but it felt nice anyway. He nodded, because they both wanted it, even if they didn't love each other. Love is not something that is promised to everyone after all. _

--

Fuji was staring at him all the way, when they were going home. It was late and dark, so his impossibly miraculous azure orbs were cutting the darkness with its light. His face was unreadable, it was serious. He didn't smile. That was the most frightening part. Fuji Syusuke was not smiling!

Atobe ordered Oshitari to go home with him as soon as possible. He said they had to talk. Important matter, he pointed. So, they left both Tezuka and Fuji alone in their house.

Mizuki and Hikaru were asleep, and the little note on the fridge said it clearly. It told not even try to awake them! Yuuta was nowhere to be seen, though it was too late and he might be sleeping as well. After all it was half past 2 a.m.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" Fuji asked indifferently, leaning to the kitchen's wall with a cup of hot chocolate in his arms. Mizuki left something to eat and drink for them. How nice of him. Fuji felt irritated when Mizuki acted like a nice guy next to Tezuka. Why anyways? What was so damn special about that emotionless dump and silent stature?

"What about?" Tezuka said coldly. Somehow it felt colder than usual, as if he wanted Fuji to hear it. They were not drunk and all the things they might say should be reasonable.

"Nothing?" Fuji finally smiled. "You mean we have nothing to talk about?"

"Let's leave it for the morning," the taller man pointed wisely.

"No! Now or never! I'm tired! If you have nothing to tell me about yourself, then leave!" Fuji was playing his ultimate card. He was not screaming, he was furious and calm. His voice and his words were not in harmony though.

Tezuka looked at him strangely, his eyes behind the glasses impressed nothing as if he was dead. He nodded slowly and turned away.

Fuji's heart clenched. He was acting like Mizuki in hysterical mode. He hurt himself and maybe, just maybe, he was hurting his beloved. His mind was hazed. The realization sank into his head slowly. He admitted it. He loved that cold brick wall, also known as Tezuka-sama.

And so, he said him to leave! Was he crazy?

"Tezuka!" Fuji grabbed his hand desperately, as if he was out of air. And yes, it would be too hard to breathe without him. "Don't! Don't listen to me! I… I…" all the words just left him. What was Eiji trying to tell him? What if… "I love you!" he finally whispered to the turned back and let his forehead fall on it.

Tezuka shivered. Or was it just his wild imagination? It didn't really matter. He did it. He wanted to tell the truth and he wanted to hear the truth.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Syusuke repeated as if he couldn't stop. It seemed so simple and right at the moment. All his feelings and actions were explained.

The back he was leaning to stiffed. But…

"I love you! I'm sorry! I just can't stop loving you! I tried so hard to forget about your existence, I tried to punish myself for those stupid feelings that were banned. And it's all banned even in my head, but…" Suddenly his blue eyes covered with tears. Little salt drops were running down his face as if he was a child. If only he could stop it, he would never let himself cry like that, next to Tezuka. It was wrong! Fuji Syusuke was an adult, he had a good job, his house and his precious daughter. But those stupid tears refused to stop falling. "I know you probably hate me for all I've ever done. You had a wife and you loved her. Isn't it funny to listen to the confession of a man? From me…" a sad smile found its place on his lips. "I can't understand anything! Hate me!"

Instantly the figure he was leaning to, swung around, and a pair of arms gripped his shoulders tightly. Two dark hazel eyes met his frightened teary gaze.

"Fuji…" Tezuka breathed out. It seemed like something broke inside of him. "Tell me you're not joking!"

"What?" Syusuke's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "I'm not! Please, believe me!"

Immediately he found himself in a tight embrace. Long thin fingers were running through his hair. It felt different. It felt heavenly wonderful and soothing. It felt so like the Tezuka he had never known. His divine Tezuka.

"I love you," soft cool lips whispered into his ear tenderly. "Sae told me that every person can truthfully fall in love only once, and it only can be called love if the feeling is mutual."

Fuji looked up somehow shocked. What was he waiting from the person he loved? Probably, he thought he would be rejected and left alone, but instead he was told the same exact words. And even more, he was held in those warm arms, he was understood.

"You…" he only could manage.

"I've got no idea if we're crazy, but I'll do everything for your happiness." Tezuka stated firmly.

"Mine?" it hit him. Atobe's and Eiji's words unexpectedly made sense. Was he that blind? Stop! '_It can't be!'_

He swallowed nervously hiding his face into the other's chest. It felt so good. He didn't want to let go no matter what.

"Why have you never told me?" Fuji muttered softly, trying to hold his sobbing. Crying suddenly looked stupid. Everything was so bright, so why must he cry?

Tezuka sighed, tightening his hug.

"I… you wanted to experience everything…" Fuji's head snapped and he broke the hug, gazing at the taller man in disbelief. "I thought that it'll be better for both of us and… normal family is a very good thing."

There was nothing to argue about. Indeed, Fuji loved his family and he never regretted having it. But he couldn't forgive the silliness Tezuka possessed in his perfect mind.

"You're stupid! If only you told me, if only!!"

"Fuji, you clearly wanted to be a normal person, not _a gay_!" Tezuka's words were like a cold shower.

"Yes…" he started carefully. "but… I'm not any… even if I love you… don't you think you're special? No one can resist you!" he sighed. "I would give up on everything to be with you. Maybe, I'm insane."

"Your daughter?"

"No!" it was fast and somehow fierce.

Tezuka's hand slowly wrapped around Fuji's waist. They were close again. It felt strange, but pleasant.

"I know," the taller man said tenderly. "We won't leave and lose all those we love anymore. But I needed time to realize it. And you too."

"I'm sorry…" Fuji muttered, losing all the sanity left in him. That voice was driving him crazy. He had just found out. That tenderness he had never known was now shown to him. And still sorrowful thoughts overwhelmed him. Tezuka's life was a tragedy. "I… your wife and child… Oishi told…" Syusuke looked up, searching for those extremely beautiful and soft brown eyes.

"Shhh…" cool lips pronounced before pressing to Fuji's warm and salt from tears ones. Tezuka Kunimitsu was kissing him on his own will. That was wonderful and incredible.

There were so many questions left unasked, so many things to discuss, so much to learn about each other, but… those lips were too perfect to continue thinking. Fuji started to melt into the kiss, forgetting about everything on Earth. It was too much and too little at the same time. When you love someone you want to become a part of that person, to melt inside of the person, to lose yourself, becoming the one. Isn't it strange? But who told that love should be sane?

"You're late, aniki!" Yuuta's voice cut the rustling silence, making both men wince in panic and brake the kiss. "Oh my God!! My eyes hurt!" Yuuta shouted and put his palms on his eyes.

"Yuuta!" Fuji started, trying to regain his self-control. "It's not what you think it is!" these words sounded pathetic.

"Really? And what is it? You've been kissing! Lips! I won't continue!" Yuuta screamed angrily, uncovering his face.

"Yuuta-kun, do you want to awake Mizuki-san?" Tezuka asked suddenly, reminding about the late hour.

The younger Fuji blinked and shook his head, covering his mouth this time. Awaking Mizuki in the night meant to be punished. Nobody wanted to deal with furious screaming Mizuki. After all he still could make Yuuta do whatever he wanted.

Fuji looked at Tezuka, amazed with his calmness. There was definitely something divine about that man.

"Then put your voice down and go to sleep," it was easier to say than to do.

"But you and aniki…"

"Do you have something against me loving your brother, if he loves me back?" that stoic serious expression never left his face. Fuji was going to faint hearing the question. And this question was asked by the ideal Tezuka-sama, who was supposed to be afraid of physical contact. It meant he overcame his illness, didn't it?

"I…" Yuuta looked like a lost puppy, because he was standing in front of the Legend and idol, whose actions supposed to be always perfect and right. He gazed at his older brother searching for the answer in his fully opened amazingly beautiful and happy eyes. Fuji smiled and it was not a fake smile. Yuuta knew this smile that was meant only for beloved family and friends. "I have nothing against you, because you are who you are!" Yuuta finally nodded to Fuji's pure pleasure. "But don't you ever hurt him!" he added seriously.

"I won't! Never again!" the older Fuji replied unexpectedly, though he wasn't supposed to be the one to talk.

"Aniki!" Yuuta hissed and left the kitchen cursing himself and all the people.

"I promise," Fuji gazed up at Tezuka still smiling warmly. "Because I love you!"

--

_a/n_: Oh, Thank you very much for reading! How do you like it? Please, don't forget to review! –wink-

So, there's only one chapter left and it'll be published soon (as soon as write it xD))))!


	12. Epilogue

**a/n: Hohoi! :****D **I'm very glad and proud to say that this is the end of the story! Last part!

I hope you liked it and it was entertaining! Thank you! –bows-

And TezukaFuji are together forever!! xD

--

* * *

**Epilogue. **

Fuji was furious! He was driving so fast that, if only there was a policeman, then he would be imprisoned. But it didn't matter at the moment.

He was so ready to cut Atobe's head off, and Oshitari;s for letting Atobe everything he wanted and then Tezuka's head too. Well, perhaps, Tezuka's head was safe, because Fuji didn't want to commit a suicide. And Tezuka's death would mean his own death. But anyway they all had to suffer!

He was going to Tezuka's house in the suburb of Tokyo. A very well known way. During last two months he got used to go there anytime he wanted. But this time he was not the happiest person in the world.

The reason was simple! The magazine he used to work only a month ago suddenly published an interview with… Tezuka Kunimitsu! And this interview was given to Yukari Misao, his ex-boss! How could that be?

This interview was discussed all over the city, he heard people talking about it, schoolgirls screaming in ecstasy how much they love Tezuka-sama and even Saeki called him to say that he needed to read the article. Saeki was the only one person who knew that Fuji's love was… a man, except for his family (consider Mizuki) and Tezuka's, including Atobe and Oshitari. Of course, Kikumaru was aware, since he was the one to phone Fuji after the reunion of the team, Oishi… ok, the whole team knew! But that's all! Probably… hopefully…

Fuji hadn't read the article himself, and he couldn't imagine what was written there, but he was afraid. What people would think of him? He was a famous person, working on TV now! His daughter was attending school already… the teachers, other children's parents… what would they say? He didn't even want to think. He only wanted to destroy Atobe's smugly smirk, since he was the one guilty for that interview issue!

--

Tezuka's house was big and quiet, everything was made according to his conservative taste and calm nature. The only thing that gave in his passionate side was a perfect tennis court. And it was time for practice. Tezuka and Atobe were on the court and they were looking at each other strangely, just standing there.

Fuji inhaled some air and wore his usual smile, before entering the court.

"What's going on?" he asked Oshitari, while trying not to lose his self-control.

"Well, Atobe's in shock," the blue-haired man adjusted his glasses. "Me too." He added emotionlessly.

Fuji looked at the players and shivered inwardly. He saw Tezuka's shoulder and hand… he knew that to play with such an injury was impossible, but… there was nothing impossible for Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Huh, Ore-sama's impressed! You've been better than Ore-sama this time," Atobe broke the silence and smirked. Tezuka said nothing, only nodded and shook the other's hand.

They both approached Oshitari and Tezuka's eyes lit up when he saw Fuji waiting for him there.

"Hi," he said warmly.

"Yes, to you," Fuji smiled mischievously. "And Atobe, I want to behead you right now!" he applied for the silver-haired man.

"What?!"

"Interview! What the hell is this? Aren't you happy we're together, huh?" Fuji almost shouted, but no, he was not that kind of person. "Why did you need to make him speak? It's not…"

"Fuji," Tezuka interrupted, but it seemed the smaller guy didn't hear him.

"I don't even want to know the reason! I just want you dead!"

"Syusuke!" Tezuka used his commanding intonation. It worked. It always did. "It was me." He looked at the brown-haired man expectantly. "I wanted to publish the interview."

Fuji gazed at him blankly. He couldn't believe it, but Tezuka never lied.

"Ah, Ore-sama's hurt! You thought Ore-sama was the one to make this monster speak to pretty Yukari-chan?" Atobe pouted? He tried his best in reflecting Fuji's habits. "Ore-sama wonders… you haven't known? Do you even sleep together, guys?" he smirked and suddenly Oshitari's hand gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Let's go!" the latter said, forcing Atobe to go with him.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Atobe protested.

"Do you want to die so young?" Oshitari's brow twitched.

--

Fuji froze in place. Those words hit him. It's been two months since the day they confessed their feelings for each other and still… they shared only kisses. But he wanted more. He just didn't know what exactly he wanted. To be as close as he could was not the answer to his question. How could Atobe say these things so easily? Both Tezuka and Fuji had wives and they were not comfortable thinking about…

"It's ok," Tezuka interrupted Fuji's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I mean we can try anytime you like, it should be natural, so no need to think about it," Tezuka stated while wiping his face with a towel.

"Sae said so?" Fuji asked ironically. Tezuka's wife was still alive in his words. And Fuji was somehow jealous.

"No, it's me."

"How could you? What if somebody from Hikaru's school read the interview? What would I tell her?" Fuji sighed, he regained his calmness. "Honey, your father loves Tezuka-sama more than he loved your mother and that's why he wants to live with him, ne?"

"Does he?" That moment Syusuke understood that his Tezuka could be sarcastic. He sighed again.

"Yes, he's crazy in love with the man, everybody admires!"

"Then he should trust that man," Tezuka suggested. "You haven't read it, have you?"

Fuji shook his head and felt ashamed in a way.

"I'll read it now! Wait for me!" He said and sprinted away to the house, reminding himself to apologize to Atobe. No way would he apologize!

The magazine was on its place, in the hall, according to the order of the house. Fuji grabbed it and started to read hungrily, and soon he felt that he couldn't breathe anymore, because tears blocked his throat. Everything became so clear, all his worries and uncertainty vanished without a trace. He was in love and he was in love with a person that deserved worshiping.

--

"Would you like to play with me?" Tezuka asked a little bit embarrassed after what had happened earlier.

Fuji returned to the court with shining eyes and he looked like he was insane, but Tezuka liked the view. And then the brown-haired man started kissing him, so desperately, so passionately, so hungrily that his mind refused to work properly. He was pushed against the court's gates and his neck and chest were covered with light kisses, spreading fever through his body. It seemed like Fuji tried to reach his heart and soul with his searching kisses. And he did it.

"Always!" soft voice answered giving him yet another breathtaking kiss. Tezuka felt his cheeks flushed and he tried not to moan from pleasure. Wasn't it stupid? It was great, not stupid. His love finally realized what he wanted and it was shown brightly. They both were in pure bliss.

"Only looking at them Ore-sama feels somehow turned on…" Atobe averted his eyes from the scene and went to the house.

"I wonder if I should use the chance…" Oshitari said thoughtfully, following his friend.

"Shut up!" Atobe glared at him. "Ore-sama is not a love-sick monster as Tezuka!" he stated firmly.

"I wonder if I should make you love-sick…"

"Oshitari, Ore-sama warns you now and Ore-sama won't repeat!"

"I wonder if reaping yourself makes you also turned on…"

"Damn it…"

They disappeared behind the door, not being noticed by the two other guys.

--

_Tezuka's interview:_

_Yukari: "Tezuka-san, what about children?"_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu: "I'm not sure I'm a perfect person to handle it twice. Losing your child, even if he or she was not born is quite painful. It's more frightening than to start playing after the injury. But I guess I have a daughter… If her real parents have nothing against it then I would like to be with her, watching her grow and help her with her life. I believe that sharing love gives much happiness. _

_Yukari: "Sharing love, huh? I wonder if Tezuka-sama has a special person! Our readers would love to know…"_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu: "It's not a secret. I do have a special person. A very special one. Now that we finally together I can consider myself the happiest man on Earth and I would fight to prove it to anyone, because I'm indeed happy. Waking up every morning I smile, because I know that the one I love thinks of me and cares of me, that after all we've been through we're still able to love and enjoy each other. I hope it'll never change and we'll never be apart again, because once being dead you don't really want to experience it again. I might say that without my special person I was dead and now I'm experiencing my afterlife. From now and forever nothing will change my mind and my feelings. I'd give everything and I'll do everything for my love. Sometimes I think it's even frightening, but I never regretted my choice. Love is not something that's promised to everyone, but once you've found it you should never let it go."_

_The end._

_08/10/2008_

* * *

a/n: Ah, done! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and faving the story! Love you all for your great support! I'm indeed happy if it was interesting in any way! Thank you with all my heart, and maybe, see you next time! XD


End file.
